Falsas Promesas
by pekelittrell
Summary: Lady Bella sufre pues Jacob la ha dejado con una promesa sin cumplir, Lord Edward Cullen intentara sacar a Jacob del corazon de Lady Isabella Swan lo lograra?. la historia se desarrolla en Inglaterra en 1820. Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**primero para aclarar y que todo quede muy claro esta es una ADAPTACION de un libro de otra gran escritora que es Lisa Kleypas asi que la historia es suya y obvio los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer espero que les guste**

**en esta historia Jacob es quien abandona a Bella y Edward es quien la quiere hacer volver a la vida y que sea feliz.**

**FALSAS PROMESAS**

_Inglaterra Enero de 1820_

-Otra vez estás pensando en Jacob -se oyó la voz exasperada de Renee -. ¡Estás dejando que el recuerdo de ese canalla eche a perder cualquier oportunidad de hacer un buen matrimonio! Es hora de que lo olvides y pienses en tu futuro.

Isabella Swan se volvió con una sonrisa y contempló aquel rostro tan parecido al suyo. Su madre, lady Renee Swan, aún era hermosa a los cuarenta y cinco, pese a que la pérdida del esposo, unos años atrás, le había dejado un rastro indeleble de tristeza en sus suaves ojos castaños.

-He pensado con mucho cuidado en mi futuro -replicó Bella, con calma-. Pienso esperar que Jacob vuelva por mí, todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Renee suspiró.

-Desde que Jacob se fue, hace un año, te he visto quedarte sola en bailes como este, comportándote como si fueras una flor del empapelado, cuando deberías estar bailando y riéndote con otros jóvenes.

-No me interesa ninguno de ellos. –Bella estiró un brazo hacia su madre y le tocó el brazo, para apaciguarla.

-No entiendo tu obstinación -dijo Renee con suavidad-. Siempre te he conocido bien, Bella, y esto no es propio de ti.

Siempre habían estado muy unidas, sobre todo los cuatro últimos años, desde que el padre de Bella, John, muriera de una enfermedad cardíaca. Hasta eran parecidas, las dos menudas y de cabello oscuro, con ojos castaños, del tono del jerez. Tenían el mismo temperamento, práctico y sensato. "Pero yo no soy igual a ti, mamá", pensó Bella. Ni siquiera Renee comprendía el núcleo romántico donde se albergaban la esperanza, el dolor y los sueños destruidos que había dejado Jacob Black.

Una junto a la otra, las dos mujeres contemplaron la escena familiar que se desplegaba ante ellas: parejas moviéndose al ritmo de una cuadrilla, jóvenes corteses que abordaban a muchachas ruborosas, viudas y damas de compañía que observaban con mirada vigilante a las niñas que debían cuidar. En otra época, Bellahabía participado en las diversiones, haciendo caídas de ojos a los apuestos juerguistas, coqueteando, bailando... le encantaba bailar hasta que las faldas se le enroscaban en los tobillos. Y entonces conoció a Jacob, y su corazón se perdió para siempre. Era el único hombre que querría jamás.

-Mamá -murmuró-, debes aceptar que sé lo que es mejor para mí.

-Pero has estado metida en el campo la mayor parte de tu vida. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que es mejor? Ahora, estás tomando decisiones que afectarán el resto de tu vida. Cada muchacho que rechazas podría ser el que te hiciera realmente feliz.

-Jamás podría ser feliz casándome con un hombre al que no amara.

-Hay otras cosas tan importantes como el amor. Bondad, afecto, seguridad... todo lo que yo tuve con tu padre. La pasión y el romanticismo se disipan, pero la amistad perdura toda la vida.

-Cuando Jacob regrese, tendré todo eso.

-Me gustaría que regresara -replicó Renee, airada-, así podría decirle lo que opino de él. -Sonrió mientras hablaba, para que los demás invitados al baile de los Stanley creyeran que sostenían una conversación intrascendente-. ¡Dejarte pendiente de las cuerdas de tu corazón durante años, mientras él galantea por todo el continente...!

-Mamá, por favor... ya hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces.

Renee le tomó la mano y se la oprimió.

-Ya sabes que lo que te digo es porque estoy preocupada por ti, querida. No creo que pienses que Jacob regresará. Pero eres demasiado obstinada para admitirlo, ni siquiera para ti misma. Tienes miedo de que vuelvan a herirte y has decidido no confiar más en ningún hombre, porque Jacob Black te engañó. Y es mi culpa que le hayas entregado el corazón a un miserable como él.

-¿Tu culpa? -repitió Bella, sorprendida.

-Sí. Desde que Charlie murió, he dependido de tu ayuda para dirigir la propiedad y a los inquilinos. Cuando las otras muchachas estaban bailando y coqueteando, tú sacrificaste tus mejores años sentada tras montañas de libros de contabilidad, tratando de exprimir las monedas para nuestro presupuesto y lograr que las cuentas cerrasen...

-Quería ayudarte. –Bella pasó el brazo por la cintura de su madre-. Si tú y yo hubiésemos perdido la propiedad, jamás me lo habría perdonado. Y creo que nos las hemos arreglado bastante bien.

-Puede ser-dijo Renee, con expresión afligida-. Por desgracia, eres más ingenua que la mayoría de las muchachas de tu edad, Bella. Perdóname que lo diga, pero es verdad. Tienes ideales demasiado elevados... has sido protegida de las experiencias que podrían haberte dado un conocimiento más cabal de la vida. Jacob lo percibió y se aprovechó de ti. Lo que no entiendo es por qué insistes en serle leal.

Como no tenía una respuesta a eso, Bella suspiró y contempló el salón. Los que ofrecían el baile eran los Stanley, porque la hija cumplía diecisiete años. Corrió la voz de que asistirían numerosos solteros, y por eso, padres ansiosos de todo Berkshire y condados vecinos habían llevado a sus hijas. Sin embargo, Jacob Black no estaba presente, y en lo que a Bella se refería, era el único hombre que podía interesarle.

¿Sólo había pasado un año desde que Jacob la cortejara con tanto ardor, con tanta ternura? Había conquistado el corazón de Bella, y después, la había dejado. Había dicho que quería vivir más la vida. Antes de comprometerse con las responsabilidades del matrimonio, de una esposa, hijos, quería hacer un viaje por el continente europeo, pero luego volvería a ella. Le pidió que lo entendiera, y Bella hizo como que entendía, porque se sentía demasiado insegura de sí misma» demasiado embelesada para protestar.

Quizá su madre tenía razón. Bella no quería convencerse de que Jacob jamás regresaría a buscarla. El problema era que no podía olvidarlo, ni seguir adelante con su vida. Ningún otro hombre tenía ese encanto malévolo... nadie más la interesaba.

-Mira allá, Bella-oyó la voz de la madre-. ¿Ves a aquel caballero alto que está junto a la puerta?

Bella fijó la mirada en el desconocido, hombre de unos veinticinco años. Sólo un asiduo deportista podía tener ese cuerpo atlético y esa piel bronceada. Su cabello castaño dorado estaba pulcramente cepillado, encima de un par de ojos café brillante, de gruesas pestañas. Ciertamente era muy apuesto... pero le faltaba el travieso atractivo de Jacob Black. Estaba de pie, con la mano en la cintura de una joven y la guiaba, protector, entre la gente.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Bella, sin demasiado interés.

································································

saludos y dejen un RR para ver si les agrada la idea de la adaptacion

Pekelittrell


	2. Chapter 2

**pues bien ya les dejo mas historia, gracias a los que leen, los que la agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.**

**solo para recordar es una adaptacion de un libro de Lisa Kleypas **

...

-Estoy segura de que es lord Edward Cullen. Hace años que no lo veo... ¡pero es la viva imagen de Carlisle, su padre! Y la muchacha que está con él debe de ser su hermana, Alice. -Al ver que la mirada de la hija estaba fija en el recién llegado, Renee se entusiasmó-. Yo mantenía una estrecha relación con los Cullen mientras tu padre vivía. Desde entonces, nos hemos apartado, pero sigo sintiendo gran afecto por ellos. El hijo mayor, Emmett, murió hace poco en un accidente con un caballo... una pena. ¡Pero, caramba, cómo ha madurado Edward! Tengo que encontrar el modo de presentártelo...

-No, mamá -repuso Bella, con firmeza-. No tengo interés en conocer a nadie. Acepté asistir al baile sólo porque tú insististe.

-Pero, querida...

Moviendo la cabeza, Bella se alejó hacia la mesa de los refrescos, siguiendo un camino despejado para atravesar el salón.

Lord Edward Cullen no quitó la mano de la cintura de su hermana mientras la guiaba entre la gente, eludiendo diestramente saludos y preguntas ansiosas. Se abrieron paso hasta la mesa de los refrescos, entre un mar de caras sonrientes. El joven las ignoró a todas, indiferente a las miradas que se dirigían hacia él.

-Dios mío, Edward -exclamó su hermana, agitada-, no tenía idea de que eras tan solicitado. ¡Acabo de oír decir a una mujer que eres la sensación de la temporada!

-No sé por qué será -dijo, cínico, aunque los dos lo sabían.

La familia acababa de recibir una lluvia de títulos que les habían pertenecido desde décadas atrás. Los títulos, y muchas propiedades, habían sido revocados cuando el antecesor de Cullen fuera acusado de traición en la guerra civil inglesa. Ahora un renombrado historiador había demostrado que el acusado era inocente y, entonces, el Parlamento concedió a los Cullen la restitución completa de todo lo que les había sido arrebatado.

El año anterior, habían pasado de ser terratenientes pobres a muy ricos, y todos reaccionaron del mismo modo. El deseo de casarse con un Cullen había llegado a un altísimo grado. Si el hermano mayor, Emmett, aún hubiese vivido, Edward se habría visto libre de continuar con una vida relativamente normal. Pero Emmett había muerto hacía dos años; entonces Edward era el hijo mayor que quedaba vivo, el primero en la línea de herencia del título paterno. Para él, no significaba nada. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener otra vez a su hermano. Todo el privilegio y la atención deberían haber sido para Emmett... que lo habría manejado con su habitual sabiduría. Edward, en cambio, tuvo que asumir una posición de influencia que jamás esperó ni quiso.

Las madres que en otro tiempo temblaban de pensar que Edward podría interesarse por sus hijas, ahora trataban desesperadas de atraer el interés del joven en ellas. Las damiselas que lo habían rechazado ahora estaban bien dispuestas a coquetear, agitar las pestañas ante él y aceptar cualquier cosa que quisiera. En otro tiempo, se habría sentido halagado por semejante atención, pero ahora la ferviente persecución le daba un cínico placer. Quería a alguien que pudiese olvidar la flamante fortuna de los Cullen y que sólo tuviese ojos para él, y deseaba lo mismo para Alice. Para proteger a su hermana de los cazafortunas, Edward la acompañaba a bailes, veladas y compromisos sociales. La vigilaba atentamente y le brindaba protección y consejo cada vez que ella lo requería.

-Ahora, puedes casarte con cualquier mujer que se te antoje -señaló Alice.

-No deseo casarme -dijo Edward-. Durante mucho tiempo, al menos, no.

Tres jóvenes sitiaron a Alice, haciéndola sonrojarse hasta las raíces del cabello. Luchaban, ansiosos, por atraer su atención, trayéndole vasos de ponche y platos con bocadillos para que los saborease. Mientras Edward se tironeaba del borde de la corbata, que parecía cortarle el cuello, captó la figura de una muchacha que se abría paso hacia la mesa de refrescos. Le clavó la vista, súbitamente interesado.

Llevaba el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, apartado del rostro, que parecía de una pureza y una tersura imposibles. Tenía una figura delgada y hombros medio desnudos que relucían, tentadores, a la luz de los candelabros. Era una pena que tuviese una expresión tan vacía, un semblante sin vida, como una máscara. Siendo tan bella, ningún hombre se acercaría a una muchacha que parecía tan poco interesada en el ambiente que la rodeaba. Ya había conocido mujeres así, cascaras vacías, sin nada dentro. Pero esta era tan deslumbrante, con su piel de porcelana y su reluciente cabello negro, que le costó convencerse de que era como las otras.

**-¡Cullen! -oyó la voz de su viejo amigo ****Seth Clearwater****, un hombre**** bajo, de rizos cobrizos cortos y. Seth había sido compañero de escuela de Edward. Siguiendo la mirada de Edward, vio a la muchacha de cabello oscuro y sacudió la cabeza-. Esa es la señorita Isabella Swan -dijo-. Hija del difunto sir Charlie Swan. No pierdas tiempo con ella, Cullen.**

-¿Por qué no?

-Está comprometida con alguien. AI parecer, lo está hace mucho tiempo. Dicen los rumores que está enamorada de un inútil llamado Jacob Black, y que no tiene interés por ningún otro hombre. Además, no tiene dote que valga la pena. Desde que murió el padre, los cofres de la familia están exhaustos.

Edward no reaccionó visiblemente ante esa última afirmación, salvo esbozar una irónica sonrisa. Dos años antes, lo mismo se decía de él mismo. Era el segundo hijo, y sólo tenía perspectivas modestas. No sería él quien rechazara a una mujer basándose en la cuantía de la dote. Volvió la mirada a la señorita Isabella Swan y se preguntó que se ocultaría tras ese rostro bello y misterioso.

En el mismo momento en que Bella llegó a la mesa donde estaban servidas las vituallas, registró disturbios, cerca de allí. Una mujer delgada, lady Cullen, si no se equivocaba, acababa de recibir un empujón mientras sostenía el ponche en la mano. El líquido del color de las fresas le había salpicado el vestido de seda blanca. A punto de llorar, la muchacha miró, impotente, la mancha, mientras los tres jóvenes que la rodeaban rompían en efusivas disculpas.

De inmediato, Bella pasó entre los atribulados hombres y llevó a la muchacha a un rincón, lejos de las miradas. Secó la mancha con una servilleta limpia.

-No es más que una pequeña salpicadura -dijo, en tono alegre, sonriendo a la afligida muchacha-. No te preocupes, la cubriremos con algo. Nadie lo notará.

La muchacha estaba encarnada de vergüenza.

-Estaban tan cerca... yo tenía el codo apretado...

-Nos pasa a todas -repuso Bella, consolándola-. Lo he visto infinidad de veces. Una vez se me cayó un trozo de tarta azucarada sobre la delantera y me dejó una mancha justo en... bueno, ya te imaginas. -Sacó la orquídea rosada que llevaba prendida al corpiño, y que era el único adorno que podía permitirse. La prendió con cuidado en la cintura de la otra muchacha, ocultando la mancha de ponche-. Ya está, la flor queda perfecta.

-Pero tú vestido queda demasiado despojado sin ella -exclamó la chica, y se sonrojó más aún-. Oh, no quisiera...

-No hay problema -dijo Bella, conteniendo la risa-. En serio. A propósito, me llamo Bella. Lady Isabella Swan.

La muchacha se señaló a sí misma.

-Lady Alice Cullen. Pero tienes que llamarme Alice, como lo hacen mi familia y mis amigos. -Recuperándose de su intensa incomodidad. Alice le sonrió-: Eres muy buena.

-En absoluto... -empezó a decir, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta cuando un hombre se les aproximó.

Edward Cullen, que de lejos era sencillamente apuesto, de cerca era impactante. Salvo por una pequeña cicatriz en el costado del mentón, sus rasgos eran perfectos. A Bella la extasiaron los ojos, de color café caramelo. Los iris estaban bordeados de negro, destacándose aun más el color caramelo. Esa mirada la incomodó. Apartó la vista con gran esfuerzo, sintiendo que le subía un sonrojo desde el cuello.

Edward contempló a la circunspecta joven que tenía delante. La máscara había ocultado otra vez el rostro... pero ya era tarde. Había visto cómo le sonrió a Alice, con una sonrisa que era como un relámpago de inesperada y hechicera calidez. Había cedido su único adorno para ahorrarle la vergüenza a la hermana de Edward... y casi no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo. Sin la orquídea, nada distraía la atención del hecho de que el vestido era de bajo costo, y un poco amarillento por el tiempo. Lo intrigaba como ninguna mujer lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Quería verla sonreír otra vez... quería abrazarla y soltar las hebillas que sujetaban ese cabello negro.

Alice los presentó con la soltura que da la práctica, y Edward hizo una cortés reverencia.

-Parece que ha venido usted a salvar a mi hermana, señorita Swan.

La joven comenzó a retroceder, dejando claro que no quería conversar con él.

-No me ha causado ningún problema, milord. Si me disculpa...

Edward hizo un gesto hacia la atestada pista de baile.

-¿Tiene concedido este baile, señorita Swan?

Bella vaciló e hizo ademán de consultar su carnet de baile, abriendo las delgadas tapas de plata para observar las páginas de color marfil: estaban todas en blanco.

-En realidad, no, pero no...

-Por favor, hágame el honor.

Extendió el brazo en un gesto demasiado insistente para rechazarlo.

Sonriendo encantada, Alice quitó la servilleta manchada de la mano de Bella.

-Ve -la instó-. Disfrutarás de bailar con mi hermano... lo hace muy bien. -Le lanzó un guiño a Cullen-. Iré a conversar con las matronas que están en el rincón.

Ante la gentil provocación, Bella no encontró modo de negarse con desgana, apoyó los dedos enguantados en el brazo fuerte y sólido de Cullen, y él la guió al remolino de parejas que danzaban. Sus manos le transmitieron autoridad, una de ellas en la parte baja de la cintura, la otra, rodeándole delicadamente los dedos. La llevó en un vals tan ligero y fluido que se sintió como si sus pies casi no tocaran el suelo.

La voz de Cullen era profunda y serena, con un agradable matiz ronco.

-No tiene por qué sentirse tímida.

Al comprender que estaba rígida como una tabla, Bella ordenó a sus músculos que se relajaran. Mientras bailaban, muchos de los presentes los observaban con atención. Las mujeres abrían los abanicos de seda y murmuraban tras ellos. Con intensa conciencia de la atención que despertaban, Bella frunció el entrecejo, molesta.

-¿No le gusta bailar, señorita Swan? -le preguntó Cullen.

-Hubiese hecho mejor en invitar a cualquier otra -le respondió ella sin rodeos.

La miró interrogante, alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy prometida a otro.

-¿Está formalmente comprometida?

-No. Pero le entregué mi corazón a él. -Lo miró en los ojos, y añadió, con aire significativo-: Es mi verdadero amor.

En lugar de mostrarse apenado, Cullen pareció divertido.

-¿Y dónde está ese verdadero amor suyo, señorita Swan?

-En estos momentos, está viajando por el continente. Pero pronto vendrá a buscarme.

-Claro -dijo, en tono condescendiente-. Entretanto...

-Entretanto, lo esperaré.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Para siempre, si es necesario.

-Debe de ser un hombre fuera de lo común para merecer semejante devoción.

-Sí, es...

Contemplando aquellos ojos café, Bella olvidó lo que iba a decir. Tenía un efecto singular sobre ella: la hacía sentirse un poco fuera de equilibrio. Nunca se habría imaginado que la conmoviese alguien tan diferente de Jacob. Cullen no tenía ni pizca del encanto juvenil de Jacob, nada de su aire canallesco. Este hombre, en cambio, era seguro y la intimidaba. Intentó imaginarse cómo sería Cullen si estuviera enamorado. Debía de ser abrumador. Debía de ser capaz de hacer sufrir a una mujer, si se le ocurría. Al pensarlo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¡Gracias al cielo, no tenía semejante poder sobre ella!

-Hábleme de él -le dijo Cullen.

Bella frunció la frente, como si buscara las palabras exactas para describir a Jacob.

-Es apuesto... lleno de vida... huidizo. No le gusta quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo sitio. Anhela la excitación y la aventura, y arrastra a todo el mundo con él.

A Edward lo fascinó el modo en que la timidez de Bella se disipó por un momento, permitiéndole atisbar el alma romántica que ocultaba. No tenía experiencia con los hombres... cosa evidente en el precio que pagaba por su equivocada lealtad al amor errante.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con él? -le preguntó. Al ver que apartaba la mirada y no le respondía, insistió-: ¿Hace un año? ¿Más?

-Un año -respondió, rígida.

-¿Le ha escrito?

Bella contuvo todo signo de irritación, y su semblante se volvió tan cerrado y carente de expresión como antes.

-No quiero hablar de él.

-Por supuesto, señorita Swan.

Pese a que su tono era cortés, Bella supo lo que él estaba pensando: que ella era una tonta y que Jacob nunca volvería a buscarla. Esperó, impaciente, que terminara el vals. ¡Hombre arrogante! No sabía nada de Jacob. No entendía la magia que ligaba a Jacob con ella, y a ella con él. Lo que compartían estaba muy lejos de lo común: los besos dulces y embriagadores, el modo en que Jacob la provocaba, cómo ella no dejaba de sonreír cuando estaba con él. Tenía la impresión de que Jacob había salido de las páginas de una de esas novelas románticas que leía con tanta avidez, o de esos poemas de anhelos y amores apasionados. No quería nada menos que eso.

La música acabó con un floreo, y lord Cullen la escoltó a un lado del salón, donde la esperaba su madre. Renee se mostró serena mientras intercambiaba unas palabras con Cullen, pero Bella veía que, por debajo, su madre estaba desbordando de excitación.

-Milord -dijo Renee, sonriendo-. Estoy segura de que no me recuerda. La última vez que lo vi, era usted un niño pequeño.

-Recuerdo un poco, lady Swan -dijo Cullen-. Usted solía visitarnos y pintaba acuarelas junto con mi madre.

-¡Sí, así es! Por favor, dígale a la duquesa que la recuerdo con mucho cariño.

-Espero que nos hará el honor de adornar otra vez nuestro salón, lady Swan. Transmitiré a mi madre sus saludos. -Se inclinó sobre la mano de Renee y la besó con respeto y luego se volvió hacia Bella, con un brillo provocativo en sus ojos-. Gracias por el baile, señorita Swan.

Bella le dedicó una rápida reverencia, todavía exasperada por sus preguntas indiscretas y su actitud condescendiente. Cuando se alejó, ella le dio la espalda y suspiró, aliviada de que el episodio hubiese terminado.

Para su congoja, vio que los ojos de la madre estaban llenos de la expresión ansiosa de las casamenteras.

-Es tan encantador como apuesto -exclamó Renee -. Y cuando bailaban, se os veía maravillosos a los dos juntos.

-Mamá, de esto no resultará nada -dijo Bella, cortante-. Está acosado por mujeres esperanzadas. Y yo le he dicho que no tenía interés en el matrimonio.

-¿Qué le has dicho? -El entusiasmo de Renee se desinfló rápidamente-. Bella, dime que estás bromeando...

-En serio. Le he explicado que estaba esperando a otro hombre.

-Oh. -La frente de Renee se crispó de decepción-. Sólo puedo decirte que espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Bella. ¡Mira que alejar a un hombre como Cullen y fijar tus esperanzas en ese tunante de Jacob Black...! -Sacudió la cabeza y apretó las mandíbulas-. He estado pensando en comunicarte una decisión que he tomado hace poco.

Bella lanzó una mirada cautelosa a su madre, esperando que continuara.

-El otro día vi el anuncio de una casa pequeña que quedará libre durante la temporada... está muy bien situada: está un poco al Sur de St. James. Nos vendrá bastante bien.

-No tenemos ninguna necesidad de alquilar una casa en Londres -dijo Bella, agitada-. Casi no podemos pagar un techo que nos cubra las cabezas, así como estamos. ¡Mamá, es imposible que pretendas desperdiciar dinero por quedarnos en Londres, para conseguir un marido para mí!

-No es un desperdicio -replicó Renee, terca-. Es una inversión en tu futuro. Estás convencida de que amas a Jacob porque nunca te has relacionado, realmente, con ningún otro hombre. Después de cierto roce en la ciudad, verás cuánta vida tiene para ofrecerte.

-Mamá, es la idea más ridícula que hayas...

-Estoy decidida.

-¡Nos arruinaremos!

-Puede ser. Pero al menos tendrás una oportunidad decente de conseguir un marido. Y si Charlie estuviese vivo, sé que estaría totalmente de acuerdo conmigo.

Se encaminó hacia una silla desocupada, bajo la mirada ceñuda de su hija.

...

espero les este gustando si es asi dejen un RR al menos para saber si les esta gustando

saluditos


	3. Chapter 3

**les dejo mas historia ojala les guste y gracias a las que leen**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella estaba sentada en la pequeña biblioteca de Swan Hall, en la silla que en otro tiempo habría ocupado su padre. Con esfuerzo, sumó las entradas más recientes de sus libros de contabilidad. Entretanto, Renee supervisaba al reducido personal, dos doncellas y una cocinera, mientras continuaban las tareas cotidianas de limpieza y remendado. Como no podían pagar más personal, Renee estaba siempre atareada con las tareas que otras mujeres de su clase pocas veces debían realizar. Charlie Swan había dejado una mínima herencia a la familia y unos ingresos anuales de una propiedad que apenas cubrían los magros gastos.

Bella era una administradora diligente de la propiedad y se ocupaba tanto de las necesidades de los inquilinos como de las de la familia Swan y de los criados. Era una responsabilidad fatigosa, pues siempre debía economizar y escatimar, sin salir nunca de deudas. La casa comenzaba a reflejar las duras circunstancias por las que pasaban, pero aún no había perdido su encanto. Swan Hall y sus muebles eran viejos y gastados, pero encantadores de tan bien cuidados. Los paneles de madera brillaban de tan lustrados y las alfombras desteñidas y los tapizados se mantenían inmaculados.

¡Si algún día pudiesen restaurar la antigua belleza del hogar...! Bella se sentía culpable por no haberse casado con alguien que pudiera hacerlo posible. Su madre merecía una vida cómoda y fácil. Bella sabía que era egoísta pensar sólo en sus propios deseos en lugar de ocuparse de lo más conveniente para la familia y quienes dependían de ella. Pero no podía dejar de amar a Jacob y soñar con vivir con él. Y no podía soportar la idea de un frío matrimonio arreglado.

Mientras contemplaba las largas listas de cifras trazadas con su propia escritura pulcra, Bella oyó un golpe amortiguado en la puerta principal. Una de las doncellas atendió, y pronto llegó una exclamación encantada de Renee. Intrigada, Bella dejó la pluma y salió de la biblioteca. Fue al vestíbulo de entrada y se detuvo, atónita Su madre y una doncella forcejeaban para levantar un enorme arreglo floral y colocarlo sobre la mesa de caoba que ocupaba el centro del vestíbulo.

-Qué preciosidad -dijo Bella, con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa.

Renee se precipitó hacia ella con una tarjeta entre los dedos.

-Acaban de entregarla para ti. ¡Toma, debes leerla de inmediato!

Agradeciéndole su encantador obsequio a Alice, Lord Cullen.

El arreglo consistía en orquídeas rosadas, idénticas a la que ella había prendido en el vestido de Alice, la noche anterior. Bella se quedó mirando, pasmada, la profusión de carísimas flores. Nadie había tenido un gesto tan grandioso para con ella. Lentamente devolvió la tarjeta a Renee, tomó uno de los capullos que sacó del ramo y acarició los pétalos graciosamente arqueados.

-Tiene la intención de visitarnos pronto -dijo Renee, triunfal-. Apostaría mi vida a ello.

Bella no sabía qué pensar.

-Creo que no pondré ninguna objeción a eso, aunque no entiendo porqué...

-Lord Cullen está interesado por ti, Bella -En un instante, la mente de Renee se concentró en las cuestiones prácticas-. Tenemos que reacomodar los muebles en el recibidor y cambiar las fundas bordadas de las sillas por las buenas que están en el piso de arriba... ah, y la cocinera tiene que tener preparados unos pasteles y bizcochos para cuando él llegue...

Corrió hacia la cocina, mientras Bella contemplaba las flores, perpleja.

Contrariando las expectativas de Renee, lord Cullen no fue a visitarlas. Y, aunque Bella se sintió aliviada por ella misma, se irritó cada vez más con aquel hombre, al ver que las esperanzas de su madre se desvanecían cada día. Por desgracia, el episodio pareció fortalecer la decisión de su madre de alquilar una casa en Londres, para el resto de la temporada. Hasta ese momento, Bella había logrado disuadirla, pero sabía que su madre aún no abandonaba las esperanzas.

Atareada, Renee revisó el puñado de invitaciones que habían recibido para el mes siguiente e insistió en que Bella la acompañara a un baile privado que daban unos amigos en Londres.

-Nunca faltamos al baile anual de los Newton -dijo, enfática-, y este año es más importante aún que vayamos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Bella, con sequedad.

-Porque lady Newton, en su carta, me dice que ha invitado a varios caballeros solteros, prominentes... entre los cuales está lord Cullen.

-No tengo interés en lord Cullen ni en ningún otro hombre, excepto...

-No lo menciones -rogó Renee, tapándose los oídos con las manos-. Prométeme que asistirás, Bella. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

La casa de los Newton en Londres tenía un elegante mobiliario de estilo francés, con delicadas sillas y mesas que se destacaban contra un fondo de pinturas y paredes revestidas de seda. El piso del salón de baile estaba tan lustrado que resplandecía, y el aire estaba perfumado a cera de abejas y a flores.

Al ver el lujo del ambiente, Bella se alegró de haberse puesto el único vestido nuevo de la temporada, de seda blanca, cubierto con una capa de gasa verde menta. El corpiño estaba cortado a la última moda, con la cintura varios centímetros más abajo que el estilo del año anterior. Enfatizaba la redondez de los pechos y se abría en las caderas, en suaves pliegues. Bella se había rizado el cabello con tenacillas y lo sujetó en la coronilla. En un intento de sujetar el peinado, se colocó una enorme cantidad de horquillas para sostener la masa de rizos negros, la mayoría de los cuales eran demasiado suaves y finos para permanecer demasiado tiempo como estaban.

Como correspondía, Bella intercambió saludos con los Newton y acompañó a madre al salón donde se servían los refrescos. Conversaron con amigos y comieron exquisiteces de pequeños platos de porcelana, mientras llegaba hasta ellas la música que emergía del salón de baile.

Atraída por la embriagadora melodía, Bella fue hasta la entrada y echó un vistazo al salón. Las parejas giraban al ritmo de la música, sonriéndose, mientras trazaban graciosos arcos sobre el piso. Recordó la primera vez que había bailado con Jacob, en un baile igual a este. La había tomado en sus brazos sin que los presentaran, ignorando las carcajadas sobresaltadas de la muchacha.

-¿Qui-quién es usted? -le espetó, automáticamente, mientras lo seguía.

Era malicioso, oscuro, atrayente, diferente de los demás jóvenes corteses que la habían abordado esa noche.

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia -había replicado él, sonriéndole-. Y tampoco el de usted.

-¿Cómo dice?

La audacia del hombre la escandalizó.

-Lo único que importa es que estamos destinados el uno al otro.

-¡Usted ni me conoce! -exclamó Bella.

-Sé que es la muchacha más bella que he visto jamás. Lo demás podrá contármelo después.

Jacob la había arrastrado a la vida y le había robado el corazón con un encanto tan seductor que ningún otro podría igualar. La hizo sentirse bella, deseable, especial. Nostálgica, Bella contempló a los bailarines, con la mente absorta en el pasado.

-Vuelve a mí, Jacob -murmuró-. Vuelve...

-Señorita Swan.

Una voz suave la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la vista, sobresaltada, y vio a lord Edward Cullen de pie ante ella. Era tan apuesto como lo recordaba, con sus facciones aquilinas y esa mirada que parecía capaz de leerle los pensamientos. Su cabello café caramelo estaba peinado apartado de la cara, pero había un mechón que amenazaba caer sobre la frente. Tenía un aspecto impresionante, elegante, con una chaqueta azul oscuro, la rígida corbata blanca y los pantalones beige. Incluso en esa actitud relajada, transmitía una sensación de fuerza y energía que la hacía querer retroceder.

-¿Todavía pendiente del amado ausente? -le preguntó.

-No estoy pendiente -dijo, con gran dignidad-. Estoy esperando.

-¿Puede estar segura de que no está con otra mujer, señorita Swan? Podría tener a otra entre sus brazos, en este mismo momento.

Respondió a la provocación con una mirada helada.

-Estoy empezando a considerar ofensiva esta conversación, lord Cullen. -Hizo una pausa y agregó con desgana-: Pero gracias por las flores.

El hombre sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Hónreme con un baile, señorita Swan.

-No puedo, lo siento.

Apartó la vista, apretando en el puño el pequeño carnet de baile.

En lugar de discutir, él se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. Mándele mis saludos a su madre.

-Gracias -murmuró, y lo vio alejarse.

Sintió un fugaz arrepentimiento, sabiendo que un baile no significaba nada. Quizás hubiese debido disfrutarlo. Pero no quería alentar a Cullen ni dar falsas esperanzas a su madre.

-Bella. -Su madre apareció a su lado-. ¡Te he visto hablando con lord Cullen! ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada, mamá. Sólo quería mandarte saludos. Hubo oleadas de excitación femenina cuando Cullen se aproximó a un grupo de muchachas que estaban con sus matronas acompañantes. La hermana, Alice, que estaba entre ellas, lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo a la conversación. Tras unos minutos, escoltaba a una atractiva rubia al centro del salón, le hacía una breve reverencia y la tomaba en brazos para bailar el vals. Cullen era un excelente bailarín, que hacía lucir a su compañera.

Bella apartó la vista de ese espectáculo, luchando contra la duda y un irracional aguijonazo de celos. Por alguna razón, de pronto se sintió irritada contra Jacob, contra lord Cullen y contra todos los hombres en general. No quería observar a aquellas muchachas tan animadas, quería estar en algún sitio tranquilo e íntimo, alejada de la música y de la charla superficial.

Esperó a que la atención de su madre estuviese concentrada en una discusión con viejas amigas y luego salió del salón. Como hacía años que estaba familiarizada con la casa de los Newton, sabía a dónde quería ir. Saliendo del salón de baile, atravesó el cuarto de juegos, en donde los más ancianos gustaban congregarse, y el cuarto de caza, donde solían fumar los hombres, y se encaminó a un grupo de recibidores, al otro lado de la casa. Al encontrar una pequeña sala desocupada. Bella cerró la puerta tras ella lanzando un suspiro de alivio. El cuarto estaba en silencio y en penumbra, salvo por el resplandor de un tronco ardiendo sobre la parrilla de la chimenea, detrás de la pantalla. Se quitó los largos guantes blancos, los tiró al suelo y estiró las manos hacia el fuego. Al menos durante unos minutos, gozaría de cierta paz.

La puerta se abrió tan silenciosamente que no la oyó. De pronto, la voz de un hombre la sobresaltó y giró en redondo, con los ojos dilatados. -No es correcto que esté sola, señorita Swan. Lord Cullen entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Lentejuelas rojas y doradas del fuego jugueteaban en sus facciones a medida que se acercaba a ella, haciendo resaltar las sombras y los ángulos del rostro. Su mirada recorrió la figura de Bella, enfundada en seda blanca, con la diáfana nube de gasa verde que la rodeaba.

Bella intentó recuperarse de la sorpresa recurriendo al sarcasmo. -Tampoco es correcto que usted esté aquí, conmigo, milord. Le agradecería que se marchase. No deseo que me acompañe.

-Hay sólo dos razones posibles para eso. Una es que no me halla atractivo... y eso no lo creo.

Bella se sintió, a un mismo tiempo, divertida e indignada. -Tiene muy buena opinión de sí mismo, ¿no?

-La otra es que cree estar enamorada de otro hombre.

-Estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

-¿Y nadie puede hacer que lo olvide?

-Ni por un minuto.

-Sin duda, él es el único hombre que la ha besado.

-Me han besado muchos hombres -mintió, sin inmutarse.

La risa brilló en los ojos de Edward.

-Hubiese querido ser yo uno de ellos.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, ceñuda.

-Por favor, milord, váyase.

Cullen estiró la mano para acomodar un minúsculo pliegue de la gasa verde del corpiño. El contacto fue leve pero íntimo y provocó una aceleración del corazón de la muchacha.

-Espero que no me tenga miedo.

-Naturalmente que no -logró decir, ansiosa de retroceder, pero decidida a no ceder terreno-. Estoy enfadada con usted.

La mirada de Edward siguió brillando, divertida.

-Dentro de un momento, estará más enfadada aún.

-¿Por qué...?

Atónita, sintió que la rodeaban aquellos brazos de acero y sus manos quedaban atrapadas entre los dos cuerpos. Sorbió una bocanada de aire y se disponía a gritar, cuando la boca de él se abatió sobre la de ella en una sensación cálida y aplastante a la vez. Se retorció y forcejeó, pero no pudo soltarse del abrazo. Con la cabeza echada atrás, un mechón sedoso de cabello suelto del peinado cayéndole sobre la cara, un par de hebillas del pelo cayeron sobre la alfombra. Cullen se detuvo, aflojando la presión de los brazos y le pasó el mechón detrás de la oreja. Bella lo miró, perpleja.

-Suélteme -susurró.

De pronto, el semblante de Edward se puso serio, los ojos cafés velados por las pestañas doradas. Deslizó la mano hacia la nuca de ella y la sujetó con fuerza, mientras su boca volvía a la de ella. Un estallido de negación la recorrió..., pertenecía a Jacob, no sentina nada por ningún otro, pero se convirtió en sumisa prisionera mientras él poseía tiernamente su boca con besos devoradores, y ya no hubo más pensamientos. Cuando, al fin, Edward levantó la cabeza, Bella casi no podía tenerse en pie.

El último hombre que la había besado era Jacob, y ahora este desconocido había borrado ese dulce recuerdo. Lo miró fijamente, con la respiración agitada y las piernas temblorosas. Esperaba encontrar un brillo de triunfo insolente en los ojos del hombre, pero lo que vio fue un destello de confusión, semejante al suyo.

-Señorita Swan...

Bella dio impulso a su mano y sintió que entraba en contacto con la mejilla de él. Si hubiese tenido fuerza, lo habría abofeteado peor. El golpe le hizo arder la mano. Se volvió, tratando de huir, pero Cullen la alcanzó y la aferró por la muñeca. Lentamente se llevó a la cara la mano de la muchacha, y apretó la boca contra la palma enrojecida. Bella sintió los labios calientes contra su piel.

Perpleja ante el gesto, Bella se quedó inmóvil, con su mano atrapada en la de él. Ahora existía un secreto que los unía, este beso... un recuerdo que tenía que dejarse a un lado, ignorarse. El resto de su vida negaría los sentimientos que le había despertado. Había traicionado a Jacob reaccionando así ante un desconocido. Estaba confundida y avergonzada por su propio comportamiento.

Los ojos claros sostuvieron la mirada de ella mientras le decía, con voz serena:

-Lo olvidará, señorita Swan. Yo me encargaré de que lo olvide.

Bella se soltó y se tambaleó un poco, en su prisa por huir del cuarto. Un rápido forcejeo con el picaporte, y la puerta de madera se abrió, permitiéndole escapar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**pues bien ya esto se pone mas interesante que creen que pase ahora?**

**Pekelittrell**


	4. Chapter 4

**les dejo mas historia ...**

**Recuerden es una adaptacion esta historia no es mia.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unos días después, el recuerdo del beso en la fiesta de los Newton todavía torturaba a Bella. No podía dejar de pensar en lord Cullen, en la boca de él sobre la suya, en el modo en que la había aplastado contra su cuerpo. Soñaba con que él volvía a besarla, mientras ella se debatía entre el placer y la vergüenza. Lo peor era que las imágenes de Jacob iban apagándose, hasta el punto que ya casi no podía recordar cómo era. La imagen de los ojos oscuros de Jacob fue reemplazada por los cafés, y las encantadoras agudezas del primero por el recuerdo de cómo Cullen le había besado la mano después que ella lo abofeteara.

Por supuesto, no le había contado a su madre lo sucedido, pues le daba demasiada vergüenza. Las jóvenes correctas nos se comportaban así, no permitían que un hombre que casi no conocían se tomara libertades con ellas. Además, si se lo contaba, alentaría la decisión de Renee de encontrar un buen partido para ella. Su madre ya estaba muy atareada haciendo arreglos para que se fueran a instalar en Londres el resto de la temporada, pese a las objeciones de su hija.

Jacob, llevas demasiado tiempo alejado de mí, pensó Bella, desdichada, apoyando la cabeza sobre el escritorio desordenado. ¿Por qué me pediste que te esperase y luego desapareciste? Tienes que venir pronto a buscarme. En vista de la insistencia de su madre, y de su propia debilidad, no sabía si podría mantenerse fuerte. Se sentía sola y demasiado vulnerable a la tentación.

-¡Bella! -Renee irrumpió en la biblioteca, con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración muy agitada. Alzó una carta apretada en el puño y la señaló con movimiento brusco-. ¡No podrás creerlo... léelo tú misma...!

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó, preocupada, corriendo hacia ella-, ¿Malas noticias?

-¡No, no, al contrario!

Muy entusiasmada, Renee le puso la carta en las manos.

Bella recibió el papel y se inclinó sobre él, leyendo rápidamente. Después del primer párrafo, se detuvo y miró aturdida a su madre.

-Es de la condesa Cullen.

-Sí, es en respuesta a una que yo le envié la semana pasada. ¡Vamos, sigue leyéndola!

Mí querida Renee:

Me gustaría quitarte la molestia de instalar una casa en Londres. No es necesario, habiendo tanto espacio en la Casa Cullen. Espero que tú y tu hija me hagáis el enorme favor de venir a quedaros con mi familia. Estoy segura de que Alice disfrutará mucho de la compañía de Bella, ¡y espero que a la inversa también será verdad!

Mi familia está compuesta por Carlisle y yo, Alice y Phil, el hermano de Carlisle, que hace ya dos años está con nosotros, desde que murió su esposa. Creo que tanto a él como a todos nosotros nos hará bien tener dos caras nuevas para alegrar la casa. Te confieso que lo pido también por razones egoístas. Me encantaría contar con el consuelo de una amiga querida con la que poder conversar sobre los viejos tiempos, más felices, cuando tu querido esposo y mi adorado hijo Emmett aún vivían. Todavía viven, jóvenes y vibrantes, en nuestro recuerdo, ¿no es cierto? Por favor, di que vendrás, Renee...

Bella dejó de leer, dejó la carta y dijo con voz firme:

-No puedo, mamá. Tú debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor, pero yo no iré.

-Sí, irás -repuso Renee, implacable-. No permitiré que te sepultes aquí, cuando hay una oportunidad de acudir a los mejores bailes y fiestas de la temporada y conocer a todos los hombres disponibles de Londres...

-¿Y qué mejor manera de relacionarme con lord Cullen que quedarme con sus padres y su hermana? -preguntó Bella, sarcástica-. ¡No tengo ningún interés por él, mamá!

-Entonces, elige a otro... quédate con Jacob Black, si alguna vez regresa. Pero, mientras tanto, me acompañarás al hogar de los Cullen y pasarás el resto de la temporada allí.

-¿Quién se ocupará de los asuntos de la propiedad mientras no estemos?

-Puedes hacerlo desde Londres. Encontraremos el modo.

-Mamá, es poco práctico, incómodo...

-Por una vez, quiero que te sientas joven e irresponsable -afirmó Renee, resuelta-. ¡Te han sido arrebatados demasiados años preciosos! Por unos meses, quiero que tengas lo que deberías tener si tu padre no hubiese...

-Por favor, no hables de papá -dijo Bella, sintiendo que su obstinación se debilitaba. Desanimada, se sentó en la silla que estaba ante el escritorio y echó un vistazo a las pilas de trabajo que la esperaban-, No discutamos sobre esto, mamá. ¿No puedes aceptar simplemente que si no tengo a Jacob, no quiero a ninguno?

-¿Aceptar que mi única hija no tenga esposo, ni hijos, ni un hogar propio, todo por un sinvergüenza que le hizo falsas promesas? ¡Jamás! -Se acercó a su hija y se quedó mirándola, con amor y decisión-. Ven conmigo a la propiedad de los Cullen. Nunca te pediré otra cosa, querida. Hazlo por mí, para aliviar mi preocupación por ti. Por favor, no me lo niegues, Bella.

La Casa Cullen estaba ubicada en la calle Upper Grosvenor, que bordeaba Hyde Park, con su espesa arboleda. La casa, de diseño clásico, tenía al frente altas columnas dóricas e hileras de ventanas paladianas, gracias a las cuales todas las habitaciones eran luminosas y aireadas. Dentro, en el vestíbulo principal, había una escalera doble que llevaba al segundo y tercer piso. Paredes de color blanco y azul hielo estaban adornadas con molduras y guirnaldas dorado oscuro y suntuosas pinturas en sus marcos decorados. Antes de que Bella pudiese absorber tanta grandeza, apareció la condesa Cullen a recibirlas.

La condesa abrazó primero a Renee, mientras Bella permanecía un tanto retirada, tímida, y las observaba. Esme, como la llamó Renee, era una mujer esbelta y hermosa, como Alice.

-¡Dios mío, Renee! -exclamó la condesa-. ¡No has cambiado nada en estos diez años!

-Oh, claro que he cambiado -replicó Renee, indicando su voluminosa figura-. Pero tú, querida Esme... estás tan esbelta como siempre. ¡No te lo perdono!

Esme rió y se volvió hacia Bella.

-¡Renee, qué belleza es tu hija! Se parece a ti, pero también veo algo de Charlie en ella. -Se adelantó, rodeó a Bella con los brazos y la envolvió en un floreo de seda y perfume delicado-. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido a quedarte con nosotros, querida -murmuró-. Mis dos hijos se han encariñado mucho contigo.

Bella se sonrojó y no supo qué contestar.

-¡Bella! -De súbito, apareció Alice en un revuelo de rizos negros, con el rostro resplandeciente-. ¡Por fin has llegado! Ven, te mostraré la casa mientras las doncellas desempacan tus cosas.

En ese preciso momento, apareció otra persona, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, que aparentaba unos cuarenta y cinco años. Vino desde el pasillo del primer piso e interrumpió su trayecto hasta la escalinata cuando las vio. Había generosas pinceladas de plata en sus sienes, y su rostro delgado estaba ceñudo. Habría sido un hombre apuesto si no hubiese sido por las líneas alrededor de la boca, que delataban un agudo cinismo y desilusión.

-¿Quiénes diablos son ustedes? -musitó, al ver a las recién llegadas.

Sonrojándose de vergüenza, Esme se precipitó a suavizar la torpeza.

-Phil -dijo, con aparente ligereza-, estas son las invitadas de las que te hablé antes: mí querida amiga, lady Swan, y su hija Bella.

La mirada del individuo se posó en ellas sin mucho interés, deteniéndose un poco más en Renee. Después gruñó un saludo poco amable y siguió su camino.

Esme se crispó un tanto.

-Tendrán que perdonar a mi cuñado, Phil -comentó, cuando el aludido ya no podía oírla-. Por lo general, es más educado.

-Eso espero-dijo Renee, molesta, moviendo la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación.

Alice rió y condujo a Bella al piso de arriba, mientras Esme llevaba a Renee al recibidor.

-Debo disculparme en nombre de Phil -le confió, al tiempo que se sentaban en sillas francesas, de patas curvas-. Hasta hace dos años, cuando murió su esposa Audrey, de una fiebre súbita, era siempre encantador y agradable. La amaba con desesperación, y perderla lo dejó destrozado. Después del funeral, Carlisle y yo lo invitamos a quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo que quisiera. Tengo la impresión de que no representa demasiado consuelo para él estar con la familia, porque es un hombre muy apegado a su intimidad. La mayor parte del tiempo casi no advertimos su presencia aquí. -No creo que vuelva a casarse. Desde la muerte de Audrey, no ha manifestado interés por las mujeres... me refiero a las respetables.

-¿Tuvieron hijos?

Esme negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento decirte que no gozaron de la bendición de los hijos. Pero, al parecer, Phil no lo lamentó mientras tuvo a Audrey. Ahora no tiene a nadie.

Renee sintió un poco más de simpatía por el hombre, pese a su falta de amabilidad.

-Es difícil envejecer sin el compañero de toda la vida -comentó-. Yo, por lo menos, tengo el consuelo de mi hija.

-¿Y tú, volverás a casarte alguna vez, Renee?

-¡Por Dios, no! -La idea hizo sonreír a Renee -. Charlie es irreemplazable. Si pudiese ver a Bella

Felizmente casada, estaría feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida con mis nietos alrededor.

-¡Pero todavía eres joven y atractiva! -exclamó Esme-. No te sería difícil encontrar otro esposo. Conozco algunos hombres distinguidos de edad apropiada y en situaciones,..

-No, no -dijo Renee, riendo-. Lo único que quiero es hallar un marido para Bella. No tengo intenciones de buscar pretendientes para mí.

-¡Me pareces tan obstinada como Phil! Creo que tendré que concentrar mis esfuerzos casamenteros en tu hija.

Mientras Bella y Alice subían la escalera, la primera miraba alrededor con cierta inquietud, temerosa de que Edward Cullen pudiese aparecer de pronto.

-Alice -dijo, precavida-, ¿tu hermano vive aquí, con la familia?

-¿Edward? No, él vive en una casa en la ciudad, cerca de Pall Malí, -respondió, con sonrisa socarrona, y agregó-: Pero ahora que te quedas con nosotros, sospecho que vendrá más a menudo.

Bella frunció el entrecejo.

-Oh.

Alice le lanzó una mirada perpleja.

-Pareces afligida. ¡Yo pensaba que todas las mujeres del mundo aspiraban a atrapar a mi hermano!

-Tu hermano es atractivo -reconoció Bella, con el tono más objetivo que pudo-. Pero yo ya estoy enamorada de otro.

-¿En serio? -Alice hizo una mueca-. Qué lástima. Me gustaría que algún día Edward se casara con una chica como tú. Una que sea buena, natural, y que no sea chapada a la antigua. Casi todas las mujeres se dan aires delante de mi hermano. -Alice hizo una pausa y agregó, orgullosa-: Es la sensación de la temporada, ¿sabes?

Después de una prolongada y amena charla con Esme, Renee fue a cambiarse la ropa de viaje por un vestido azul, sencillo. Era un alivio quedarse en la casa de una antigua amiga y tener un breve respiro de las preocupaciones cotidianas que solían afrontar ella y Bella. Y esta visita sería buena para su hija, aunque sólo fuese por ensanchar su experiencia y mostrarle algunas de las posibilidades que la vida podía ofrecerle.

Renee fue hacia la escalinata que llevaba al piso de abajo, pero se detuvo ante un gran espejo con marco dorado que adornaba el extremo del pasillo. Vio que algunos mechones habían escapado de las hebillas y alzó la mano para acomodarlos. Le gustaba que su aspecto fuese pulcro y controlado, y que no hubiese un cabello fuera de su sitio, ni una mancha en la ropa. La alfombra Aubusson amortiguó unos pasos que se acercaban y no oyó al hombre hasta que estuvo casi a su lado.

Incómoda por haber sido sorprendida arreglándose, Renee giró, con una sonrisa culpable. Pero la sonrisa se esfumó al ver que se trataba de Phil Cullen. Los ojos negros hervían de descontento, y la boca tenía un gesto duro, enfurruñado. Se lo veía desarreglado, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama y se hubiese vestido de prisa. Le notó olor a coñac... ¡y estaban en la mitad de la jornada!

-Lord Cullen -dijo, tensa, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, que era de un metro sesenta.

- Lady Swan -dijo el hombre, con voz espesa-. Si hay que tolerar a los invitados, supongo que podré tolerarla a usted.

-¿Cómo dice? -dijo Renee, atónita.

Habría simpatizado con cualquier otro hombre en la situación de este, pero esta criatura insolente no merecía tanta consideración.

La respuesta consistió en un desvergonzado escrutinio del cuerpo de Renee.

-Tan rolliza y pulcra como una pequeña gallina. Viuda en la flor de la edad... un verdadero desperdicio. Podría ir a visitarme en mis aposentos, en el ala este, si necesita compañía.

-¡Qué grosero! -exclamó Renee, ruborizándose sorprendida- ¡Nadie se ha dirigido a mí con tal falta de respeto, jamás! Y viniendo del hermano de Carlisle...

-Carlisle y yo no nos parecemos, gracias a Dios. El está abrumado por las normas y pautas de corrección que yo nunca me he molestado en seguir.

-Haría usted bien en imitarlo -le respondió ella, en tono helado, y siguió su camino hacia la escalera.

-¿Le parece? -preguntó Phil, riendo con malicia mientras la mujer se alejaba de él-. El ala este, señora, no lo olvide.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**que tal ?, ya tambien aparecio Phil asi que tambien habra una historia ahi que creen?**

**saludos si pueden dejen un RR para saber que opinan y si les gusta la historia**

**Pekelittrell**


	5. Chapter 5

**primero antes que nada perdon por la tardanza pero por alguna extraña razon (la tecnologia me odia) no podia subir el capitulo me decia que Fanfiction tenia error pero bueno aqui ****les dejo mas sobre esta adaptacion ojala les guste, recordando esta adaptacion es de un libro de Lisa Kleypas y los personajes son de S. Meyer **

**gracias a las que han añadido este FF a sus historias favoritas o Alertas y las que dejaron RR**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inquieto, Edward tamborileó con los dedos en la pared interior del coche. De pronto, sus dedos se detuvieron sobre el cuero repujado del asiento, y la mano se cerró, formando un puño apretado. Estaba irritado consigo mismo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Isabella Swan. Quizá se debía a que ella le había manifestado una marcada indiferencia... y él jamás había podido resistir un desafío. El recuerdo del beso en la fiesta de los Newton aún lo perseguía. La boca de Bella había sido tan blanda bajo la suya, se había sometido con tanta dulzura al apremio de la suya... Quería más, venía deseando más cada minuto, desde aquella noche, tres semanas atrás.

Después de pensar varios planes para volver a ver a Bella, le pidió a su madre que invitara a las Swan a una visita prolongada. Su madre lo complació sin vacilar y le escribió diciéndole que las Swan estaban cómodamente instaladas en la Casa Cullen. "Esa muchacha tan encantadora...", le había dicho su madre, con su elegante escritura. "Bella es tímida, pero muy dulce. Estoy tentada de ofrecerle algunos de mis vestidos, o de los de Alice, pues tengo la impresión de que ella y su madre han traído tan poca ropa y objetos que me da pena. Pero son orgullosas, y no quisiera correr el riesgo de ofenderlas Ven pronto a visitarnos, querido..."

Era lo que Edward pensaba hacer. Quería descubrir si la atracción entre él y Bella era tan intensa como la recordaba. Y si era así... quedaba el problema de superar las ilusiones que la hacían aferrarse tan obstinadamente a un amor pasado. Ningún hombre digno de ella la habría abandonado, si hubiese habido alternativa. Para averiguar más acerca de Black, Edward había decidido visitar Craven's, el club de jugadores de la calle St. James.

Como miembro del club, cada tanto Edward se divertía probando suerte en las mesas de juego y con los amigos... pero esa noche no era este su propósito. Craven's era el mejor lugar que conocía para obtener información. Derek Craven, el propietario, conocía a toda persona de cierta importancia en Inglaterra y en el resto de Europa, cosa que no representaba poco mérito para un individuo nacido en los barrios más bajos. Craven había instalado el mejor club de juegos del mundo y sabía exactamente cómo brindar a sus parroquianos lo que querían. Se decía que había investigado a cada hombre de medios de Londres, de modo que conocía herencias, cuentas bancarias y propiedades de todos.

El coche de Edward se detuvo frente al edificio, una estructura con frente de mármol y columnas y frontones macizos. Era mitad templo griego, mitad casa de citas. En Craven's se podían encontrar distintas formas de diversión, desde exquisita cocina francesa, vinos finos y licores, billares y cigarros, hasta música animada y bellas mujeres. Todo estaba destinado a estimular el apetito de los clientes por una sola cosa: el juego de azar. Cada noche se gastaban cifras inimaginables de dinero en las mesas y los salones de naipes.

Edward entró en el club subiendo los anchos peldaños y saludando con un gesto al mayordomo. Diplomáticos extranjeros, aristócratas, políticos y hombres de negocios se mezclaban en el afamado salón central de juegos, decorado con columnas doradas y bandas de terciopelo azul oscuro. El salón tenía forma octogonal, y el techo era abovedado. Al ver la figura esbelta y oscura de Derek Craven junto a la mesa central, Edward fue a su encuentro. Craven lo saludó amistosamente, con un trato que reservaba a sus clientes más adinerados, y le hizo señas a un empleado de que le trajera algo de beber.

-Buenas noches, milord -dijo Craven, con su acento, propio de los barrios bajos. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro, de rostro duro y fríos ojos verdes. Sus dientes blancos estaban un tanto rotos, cosa que daba a su sonrisa una cualidad feroz-. ¿Viene en busca de un poco de juego esta noche?

-Puede ser -respondió Edward, observando el rodar de los dados sobre el fieltro verde de la mesa de juegos. Aceptó la copa de coñac que le trajo un camarero y la calentó entre las manos-. Craven -dijo de repente-, necesito preguntarle una cosa.

Las cejas negras del otro se alzaron, interrogantes.

Edward habló en voz baja, pues no quería que lo oyesen los otros hombres que rodeaban la mesa.

-Me interesa descubrir lo que sepa acerca de cierto lord Jacob Black. En este momento, está haciendo un viaje por el continente, pero creo que pronto regresará.

Craven le lanzó una mirada especulativa.

-Milord, ¿puedo preguntarle cuál es su interés? Le debe a usted dinero, ¿no?

Edward negó con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo.

-Es en relación con una mujer.

-Ah. -La sonrisa de Graven reapareció-. Debe de ser una buena polluela para satisfacer a un caballero tan exigente como usted. ¿Acaso pertenece al vizconde Black?

-En cierto modo.

-Conozco algo acerca de él -admitió Craven-. Durante casi un mes, ha venido al club casi todas las noches.

-¿Está de regreso en Inglaterra? -preguntó Edward, con cierta sorpresa.

Craven asintió, y su expresión se endureció.

-Black juega fuerte y no paga sus deudas. A este ritmo, pronto le negaré el crédito. No es mejor que cualquier tipo común, pese a su elegante título. Pertenece a una familia de bien, pero sin fortuna. No le dejarán mucha herencia.

-Esta noche, ¿ese Black está aquí?

-En este mismo momento, está en la sala donde se juega a los naipes. ¿Quiere que lo lleve, milord?

Edward asintió, y Craven se apartó con aire indiferente de la mesa y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Edward bebió lo que quedaba de coñac y le entregó la copa a un camarero que pasaba. Caminó junto a Craven atravesando el salón octogonal, pasando por el comedor y las áreas de buffet, y se acercó a la larga hilera de salas de naipes.

-La dama que a usted le interesa... -preguntó Craven, con aparente naturalidad- ¿es amante de Black?

-No. Cree estar enamorada de él.

-Es una linda muchacha, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó Craven, interesado pese a sí mismo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada significativa.

-Hermosa. Con el cabello negro y la piel del color de la leche.

Craven lanzó una exclamación admirativa.

-Parece mercancía de primera. Le desearía suerte, Cullen, pero no creo en la suerte. Sólo creo en lo que el hombre logra por sí mismo.

-Es una afirmación interesante, proviniendo del dueño de un club de juegos.

Craven sonrió e hizo un ademán indicando el lujo que los rodeaba.

-No es la suerte la que me ha dado todo esto.

Se detuvieron en una de las salas de naipes, donde las cortinas de terciopelo azul estaban corridas y mostraban un pequeño grupo de hombres sentados ante una mesa redonda, llena de fichas, naipes y refrescos.

Uno de los jugadores se jactaba en voz alta mientras recogía un montón de fichas. Edward estaba seguro de que se trataba de Jacob Black.

-Esto no es nada, comparado con la racha de suerte que tuve en el continente -estaba diciendo el sujeto, con las mejillas enrojecidas de excitación y por el alcohol. Era un hombre apuesto, de terso cabello negro y rostro moreno, bien esculpido-. Todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro. Había multitudes de mujeres a mi alrededor, observando cada vez que daba vuelta una carta... les parecía muy erótico ver apostar a un hombre, ¿saben?... -Se interrumpió al ver a Craven de pie en la entrada y asomó a su rostro una expresión astuta-: Craven, veo que ha venido a presenciar mi éxito.

-Buenas noches, caballeros -murmuró Craven, recorriendo la habitación con la vista-. ¿Desean que les mande traer naipes nuevos? ¿Más vino, quizá?

Los cinco hombres que rodeaban la mesa le aseguraron que estaban bien atendidos, Edward intercambió saludos con ellos, pues los conocía del club o de recientes reuniones sociales. Uno de ellos se puso de pie, con respeto, para estrecharle la mano.

-Lord Cullen -murmuró con una sonrisa-, por favor, envíele mis saludos a su encantadora hermana.

-Así lo haré -contestó Edward.

Al advenir la presencia de Edward, Black le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

-No nos conocemos.

Craven los presentó, y Black le dedicó su carismática sonrisa.

-¿Quiere unirse a nosotros, Cullen? Ya he vaciado los bolsillos de todos los presentes.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Iba camino al comedor.

-¿Teme perder su dinero? -lo provocó.

La pregunta hizo reír a Derek Craven, que indicó a Edward con un ademán.

-Nuestro lord Cullen tiene dinero para quemar. Pero lo que quiere no se puede comprar.

-Todo lo que vale la pena se puede comprar -replicó Black-. Hasta las personas.

-Salvo unas pocas -repuso Edward.

Le costaba creer que aquel fuera el hombre al que Isabella Swan le había entregado el corazón. Los tipos como Black abundaban en todas partes: parásitos pagados de sí mismos, que sobrevivían en el límite mismo de la respetabilidad. Con un gesto cortés de la cabeza, Edward salió del salón, y se preguntó, sombrío, por qué estaba tan fascinado con una mujer enamorada de un sujeto como Black.

Derek Craven siguió a Edward.

-Bueno, ya ha conocido a lord Black. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio preferiría a un pendenciero jactancioso como ese a un caballero como usted.

-Mujeres -dijo Edward, sombrío-. ¿Quién las entiende?

Craven resopló, divertido.

-Es verdad, milord. Pero, de todos modos, doy las gracias a Dios de que existan.

La estancia en la casa de los Cullen resultó ser mucho más grata de lo que Bella había imaginado. Jamás había dormido en ambiente tan bello: un dormitorio decorado de damasco rosa pálido y delicados paneles de madera calados, con muebles de caoba de extraordinario pulido. El resto de la casa era igual de hermosa, con elegantes habitaciones, mantenidas en un impecable estado de limpieza y brillo.

Si bien Bella nunca olvidaba su preocupación por el estado de los asuntos de la propiedad Swan, comprendió que había retrocedido al fondo de su mente, a medida que ella y la madre pasaban mucho tiempo con Esme y con Alice. Iban juntas de compras a Londres y a pasear en coche por el parque, mientras que en la casa hacían planes y redactaban invitaciones para compromisos sociales venideros.

En los últimos años, Bella no había tenido tiempo de cultivar amistades con otras muchachas, y descubrió que le agradaba mucho Alice. Era inteligente y de buen corazón y tenía la gracia de reírse de sus propios errores.

-Soy demasiado romántica e impulsiva, y eso no me conviene -admitía riendo, ante Bella-. Me enamoro de un caballero nuevo cada semana.

-¿Y qué sucede con todos esos enamoramientos? -le preguntó Bella, sonriendo.

-Desaparecen enseguida. Todavía no he encontrado al hombre para el que estoy destinada.

-¿Cómo lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres?

Pensativa, Alice se mordió el labio.

-Lo sabré cuando lo mire a los ojos o cuando me bese. ¡Será mágico! ¿Tú te sientes así con el hombre que amas, Bella?

Bella vaciló largo rato. Si había existido magia en lo que sentía por Jacob, se había desvanecido hacía mucho. Ese año de esperar y hacerse preguntas se había cobrado su tributo de emociones. Todavía había muchas dudas sin resolver entre ella y Jacob.

-Creo que me sentía así -dijo, en voz baja-. Pero no todo en el amor es mágico, Alice. Y no es algo que me interese vivir otra vez.

Alice la miró con expresión tan intrigada como de simpatía.

-El tío Phil dice lo mismo. Que ahora que se murió su esposa no le queda corazón suficiente para dárselo a nadie.

-Pobre tu tío -murmuró Bella, sincera.

Por más que fuera amargo y malhumorado, en ocasiones le agradaba. Bajo aquella fachada áspera

Había cierta ternura que Bella había descubierto días atrás, cuando estaba leyendo en la biblioteca y él irrumpió, por casualidad. Avergonzada de que la sorprendieran leyendo una novela que se llamaba "Amor perdido para siempre", se había sobresaltado y dejado el libro a un lado.

Por lo general, Phil se mostraba indiferente hacia ella, pero en sus ojos oscuros apareció un brillo divertido, y las líneas del rostro se aflojaron un poco.

-¿Qué estás leyendo, muchacha?

Bella se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable.

-Una novela romántica -confesó. Era una de sus preferidas, la había leído muchas veces, y la llevó consigo desde su casa-. Pensará que soy muy tonta por permitirme fantasías inútiles, milord.

-No -la interrumpió el hombre-. Tales fantasías pueden hacer la vida más placentera. -Fue a servirse una bebida-. Sigue leyendo, niña. Me iré enseguida.

-Lord Cullen... no se lo dirá a nadie, ¿verdad?

No soportaba la idea de que otros descubrieran que leía novelas de amor y se burlasen de ella. Ya se imaginaba cómo se burlaría Edward Cullen.

-Claro que no. -Hasta le sonrió-. Si lo prefieres, puedes llamarme tío Phil, como Alice.

Como ya llamaba tío Carlisle y tía Esme al conde y a la condesa, Bella hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Gracias. Sin embargo... no sé si mi madre lo aprobará.

A todos resultaba evidente que Renee no tenía la misma opinión favorable de Phil que de los demás Cullen. Era frecuente que le lanzara pequeñas indirectas criticando su modo de beber, de fumar y de jugar, y ese hábito de ir y venir a cualquier hora.

-Sí -dijo Phil con sequedad-, tu madre y yo no estamos en la mejor de las relaciones.

-Creo que es una pena.

-¿Ah, sí?

Bella eligió con cuidado las palabras, sabiendo que Phil no conocía esa parte de su madre que era amorosa, encantadora y vulnerable. Lo único que había visto era el aspecto reservado, la expresión de desaprobación que Renee adoptaba cada vez que lo veía.

-Sé que mi madre parece remilgada, severa y demasiado crítica... pero por debajo es una persona cálida y encantadora. Echa mucho de menos a mi padre y ha cargado con una excesiva responsabilidad desde que él murió. Si usted...

Se interrumpió, sabiendo que había dicho más de lo que pretendía.

La expresión de Phil fue indescifrable por un momento, pero en sus ojos apareció una chispa de curiosidad:

-¿Si yo qué? -la animó.

-Si intentara conversar con ella de vez en cuando -dijo Bella, vehemente-, creo que a mi madre le agradaría mucho.

El hombre respondió con un resoplido irónico y la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza cuando salió con la bebida en la mano. Bella se preguntó si haría caso de la sugerencia y llegó a la conclusión de que no lo haría.

Una noche Phil había llevado a una invitada a la mesa de los Cullen, una bella mujer de cabello rubio claro, labios de rubí y una voz dulzona y lánguida. Aunque estaba ataviada con un vestido oscuro de cuello alto, la mujer, a la que presentó como lady Hewet, no tenía un aspecto demasiado respetable. Durante la cena, lanzaba a Phil prolongadas miradas tras el espeso fleco de las pestañas y contaba historias divertidas, aunque algo indecentes, de los últimos escándalos en Londres.

-¿Se han enterado de que lady Montbain ha dado a luz, hace poco, a su quinto hijo?-preguntó lady Hewet con sonrisa felina-. Un adorable pequeño de cabello negro y rizado.

-Qué maravilloso -respondió Esme, entusiasta-. Lord Monlbain debe de estar muy orgulloso.

-Lo estaría -dijo lady Hewet con risa gutural-, si el pequeño se pareciera a él. ¡Pero, por desgracia, guarda una semejanza notable con su mejor amigo, lord Lambert!

Phil esbozó una leve sonrisa. Alice y Carlisle miraron sus respectivos platos con intensa concentración, y Bella sintió que se ruborizaba. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a su madre, que tenía los labios tan apretados como si estuviesen cosidos.

"Mamá, por favor, no digas nada", pensó, pero Renee habló, con voz tensa y controlada:

-Lady Hewet, creo que esta conversación no es apropiada para los oídos de muchachas impresionables.

Los labios rojos de la aludida se curvaron en una lánguida sonrisa.

-Alguna vez tienen que aprender sobre los hechos de la vida, querida.

-Puede ser -repuso Renee -. Pero no ahora, y no de usted.

La sonrisa de la mujer se convirtió en una mueca y se volvió hacia Phil, susurrándole, taimada, en el oído, al tiempo que Esme se apresuraba a cambiar de conversación.

Esa noche, Renee ventiló sus sentimientos ante Bella, mientras se soltaba el cabello ante la mesa del tocador.

-Phil Cullen se muestra ofensivo en demasiados aspectos -exclamó, dejando caer las hebillas en descuidado montón. Levantó un cepillo de mango de plata y empezó a cepillarse el cabello negro con rápidas pasadas-. No entiendo cómo es que Carlisle y Esme le permiten quedarse aquí, con semejante conducta escandalosa, trayendo a cenar a mujeres de reputación dudosa... ¡cómo es que una familia tan refinada puede albergar a un ser tan áspero es algo que no me entra en la cabeza! ¿Viste cómo permitía que esa mujer se frotara toda contra él? ¡Y delante de todos!

Bella contuvo una sonrisa, sospechando que Renee hubiese preferido morir antes que admitir que estaba celosa de Phil Cullen.

-No es del todo objetable -dijo, en tono ligero-. Tienes que admitir que, para ser un hombre de esa edad, es bastante atractivo.

-¿Tú crees?. Nunca he podido verlo bien, en medio de esa nube de humo de cigarro que le envuelve constantemente la cabeza.

Bella rió.

-Pobre hombre. Tiene muchos deseos de reformarse, ¿no?

-No existe mujer con la fuerza y la paciencia para hacerlo -afirmó Renee, dejando el cepillo sobre la mesa-. ¡Y, desde luego, no lady Hewet!

-Tal vez el tío Phil necesite de la influencia de una mujer como tú, mamá-se atrevió a decir Bella, observando la expresión de la madre en el espejo.

Renee se mostró atónita por el comentario.

-¿Yo?... ¡Preferiría estar expuesta lo menos posible a ese hombre de tan mal carácter!

-Yo creo que su mal comportamiento es resultado de la soledad -comentó Bella-. Es muy difícil amar a alguien tanto tiempo y luego perderlo, de repente. Tú deberías entenderlo, mamá.

-Preferiría no seguir hablando de él -dijo Renee, en tono terminante, y Bella lo aceptó sin vacilaciones.

Sentada ante uno de los escritorios de caoba de la biblioteca, Bella sumaba hileras de cifras de un libro de contabilidad que le había enviado el administrador sustituto de la propiedad, en Swan Hall. Estaba concentrada en los números, sin advertir que alguien había entrado en la habitación, hasta que oyó una voz conocida.

-Señorita Swan, qué agradable sorpresa.

Bella se levantó de la silla con tal premura que casi volcó el tintero sobre el escritorio. Clavó la vista en Edward Cullen, alto y poderoso, ataviado con la ropa de montar. Aunque había intentado prepararse para el momento en que lo viese otra vez, era consciente de que se le cortaba el aliento de un modo que no podía controlar. La seguridad en sí mismo de aquel hombre era formidable, allí de pie, con una sonrisa despreocupada jugueteándole en los labios. De inmediato recordó cómo la había besado, la tibieza de su boca, la leve presión de la mano en su nuca. La cubrió un sonrojo y se esforzó en vano por recuperar la cordura.

-Estoy segura de que no es una sorpresa para usted -logró decir al fin-. Debe de haber sabido que mi madre y yo vendríamos a quedarnos con su familia.

-¿Y se siente cómoda, señorita Swan?

La cortesía fue tan exagerada que pareció casi una burla.

Bella asintió, cautelosa.

-La Casa Cullen es magnífica, y todos han sido muy amables.

-Es una afortunada coincidencia que nuestras madres hayan reanudado su amistad.

-¿Afortunada para quién? -replicó, retrocediendo a medida que Cullen entraba en la habitación.

La mirada del joven la abarcó de la cabeza a los pies, captando todos los detalles del vestido acordonado de lana y seda castaña. ¿Sería su imaginación, o se detuvo en los pechos? Tres años antes, el vestido le sentaba a la perfección, pero como había madurado, el corpiño le quedaba un poco estrecho. Por desgracia, no había dinero suficiente para adquirir uno o dos vestidos nuevos por temporada. Bella miró a Cullen a la defensiva, conteniendo las ganas de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Está más hermosa cada vez que la veo -murmuró Edward.

-Lord Cullen... quiero aclararle algo -dijo Bella, inquieta, ignorando el cumplido-. He venido aquí contra mi voluntad, porque mi madre insistió mucho. Y espero que no piense que tengo aspiraciones con respecto a usted sólo porque estoy pasando un tiempo en casa de sus padres.

Cullen la contempló con aire especulativo y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

-Encontré esto en la fiesta de los Newton, después que usted me dejó. Le pertenecen, ¿no es así?

El sonrojo de Bella fue intenso, mientras miraba el par de guantes blancos que Edward tenía en la mano. Eran los que había dejado caer en el recibidor cuando huyó, después que él la besara. Si no los recuperaba, Edward podría usarlos para manchar su reputación.

-Milord... no le contará a nadie lo que pasó esa noche, ¿verdad? Tiene que guardar silencio...

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias -dijo, aliviada, extendiendo la mano para recibir los guantes.

Cullen se acercó y le tocó la barbilla con el índice, alzándola para que Bella lo mirara de frente.

-Pero hay un precio por mi silencio.

-¿Un precio? -repitió, confundida, retirando la mano.

-Otro beso... y esta vez, sin bofetada posterior.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**se esperaban la aparicion de Jacob que les parecio? y que creen habra otro beso entre Edward y Bella?**

**gracias por leer y saludos**

**pd. un RR no hace daño a nadie **

**Pekelittrell**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella se apartó con brusquedad, indignada.

-¡Es usted el más desvergonzado, despreciable, carente de principios...!

-¿Quiere que se los devuelva? -la interrumpió, balanceando los guantes ante ella-. ¿O se los devuelvo durante una cena familiar alguna noche y dejo que usted lo explique?

Bella hizo el intento de agarrarlos, pero él los sostuvo por encima de su cabeza y sonrió, provocativo.

-¿Qué prefiere, señorita Swan?

La mente de Bella se sumió en un torbellino. La idea de dejar que la besara, después de tantas noches recordándolo... la hizo sentirse débil. Pero tal vez no sería igual. Tal vez esta vez no sentiría nada. ¡Ah, cómo le gustaría demostrarle que no la afectaba! Respondió, en una explosión de irritación:

-¡Oh, hágalo! ¡Hágalo rápido y después déjeme en paz!

Cerró los ojos y aguardó, con los labios apretados, las fosas nasales dilatadas, la respiración agitada.

Edward prolongó el momento, disfrutando del espectáculo de la cara vuelta hacia arriba, las finas cejas negras juntas, formando un ceño. Le rodeó las mejillas con las manos, acariciando con los pulgares la superficie aterciopelada de la piel, hasta que sus dedos rozaron el borde sedoso del comienzo del cabello. Era un placer exquisito abrazarla otra vez. Bella se crispó al contacto, como si el calor de sus manos la sobresaltase, y Edward sintió el pulso en la garganta, contra las palmas de sus manos.

Abatiendo la boca sobre la de ella, la besó con delicadeza, entibiándole los labios hasta que se separaron en vacilante bienvenida. Exploró la boca de la muchacha a su antojo, provocando, saboreando, hasta que el corazón le martilleó en el cuerpo, tenso de deseo. Sintió que ella lo aferraba de las solapas de la chaqueta de montar y sus dedos se apretaban con fuerza para compensar la súbita pérdida de equilibrio. Interrumpiendo el beso, la miró a los ojos, sintiendo que podía sumergirse en la oscura suavidad.

De algún modo, Bella logró apartarse.

-Espero que lo haya disfrutado.

Se esforzó por hallar un tono frío, como si el beso no la hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo... como si no estuviese sacudida y conmovida por la sensación de los alientos, los labios y la tibieza de ambos, mezclándose.

Cullen sonrió y le entregó los guantes.

-Jacob Black es un hombre afortunado.

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre? -preguntó, insegura.

Cullen habló en voz fría, algo divertida:

-Señorita Swan, la antorcha que lleva usted por Black no es un secreto. Un amigo me lo contó, la noche del baile de los Stanley.

Por un momento, la mente de Bella quedó vacía por la sorpresa. Luego la dominó la ira. ¡Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que ella era objeto de burla o de lástima! Retorció los guantes hasta convertirlos en una cuerda larga. No importaba lo que Cullen y sus elegantes amigos opinasen. Que se burlaran de que ella amaba a Jacob... no le importaba lo que nadie pensara de ella. Regresó a los libros de contabilidad que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Tengo que trabajar-dijo, cortante.

Pero Cullen no estaba dispuesto a irse.

-De hecho, señorita Swan, anoche vi a Black.

A Bella le llevó unos minutos entender lo que le decía. Giró para mirarlo de frente, con la boca abierta de asombro.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que el Honorable Jacob Black ha regresado del continente. Anoche me crucé con él en

Craven's. Estaba jugando a los naipes y relatando las experiencias de su "gran gira"...

-¡Está mintiendo!

Con la vista fija en el rostro de la muchacha, captó cada matiz de su expresión, y en sus propios ojos apareció un súbito destello, que podría haber sido ira.

-No -dijo con voz suave-. Su verdadero amor está en Londres y todavía no ha tenido tiempo de venir a verla.

Bella sintió como si le hubiesen propinado un golpe en el estómago.

-No le creo.

-Pasa casi todas las noches jugando a los naipes en Craven's...

-¡No se atreva a pronunciar una palabra contra él -le espetó-, o lo odiaré para siempre!

Edward clavó en ella una mirada penetrante, y el silencio cargado se prolongó.

-¿Edward?-se oyó una voz femenina, y de pronto apareció Alice en la entrada-. Me pareció oír voces aquí. ¡Así que, al fin, te has decidido a visitarnos! Bueno, espero que tengas intención de quedarte a cenar...

La sonrisa se esfumó al ver la actitud defensiva de Bella y el semblante adusto del hermano.

De inmediato, Cullen borró esa expresión de su cara y sonrió a su hermana. Caminó hasta ella y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-Hermanita -murmuró-, no me atrevería a perderme la cena. Quiero que me cuentes tus últimas conquistas.

Alice rió y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Ahórrate tu encanto para mamá y lady Renee. Están tomando el té en el recibidor. -Lanzó a Bella una mirada esperanzada-. ¿Vienes tú también?

Bella negó con la cabeza y fue hacia el escritorio, caminando como a ciegas.

-Tengo que ocuparme de estos libros de contabilidad.

En el rostro de Alice se reflejó el desencanto.

-Oh, querida. Espero que termines pronto, Bella.-Enlazó el brazo al de su hermano, y salió con Edward, que no echó ni una mirada a Bella-. Tiene muy buena cabeza para los números -llegó flotando la voz de la muchacha-. Es tan inteligente como linda, Edward.

-¿En serio? -El tono de Cullen fue seco.

Cuando se fueron, Bella permaneció sentada ante el escritorio, sin mirar nada en especial. Su mente desbordaba de preguntas. Jacob estaba en Londres. Recordó el modo en que se había despedido, prometiéndole que volvería pronto, que la echaría de menos, que pensaría en ella todos los días... ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan sincero, y que, al regresar, la ignorase? Debía de haber algún error, bien de parte de él, o de la misma Bella. Tenía que verlo y descubrir lo que había sucedido.

Craven's. Cullen había dicho que Jacob jugaba allí todas las noches. Tal vez estuviese esa noche. Parte de la ansiedad desapareció, reemplazada por la decisión. Si esa noche Jacob estaba en Craven's, Bella lo encontraría y no descansaría hasta lograr que le diese una explicación.

Durante la cena, Bella permaneció callada ante la larga mesa de los Cullen cubierta con mantel de lino, evitando mirar a Edward. No le habló, salvo cuando la cortesía lo exigía. El respondió con la misma indiferencia, concentrando la atención en la familia. Bella advirtió que a su madre la sorprendía su reticencia, poco habitual en ella, y más aún a los Cullen, que, sin duda, adoraban a Edward. Todos reían y conversaban con animación mientras comentaban los últimos sucesos sociales y políticos de Londres. Bella se sintió aislada de ellos, incapaz de pensaren nada, excepto en que Jacob estaba en alguna parte de la ciudad, en ese mismo momento... y que pronto lo vería.

Después de la cena, dijo que quería retirarse temprano a su cuarto, pretextando dolor de cabeza, para no tener que reunirse con la familia. Alice la siguió, con expresión preocupada. Se detuvieron en el vestíbulo central.

-Bella... ¿estás bien?

-Lo estaré, después de una noche de descanso.

-No te agrada mucho mi hermano, ¿verdad?-preguntó, triste.

Bella vaciló.

-A decir verdad, no siento nada por él. -Sonrió con calidez a la amiga-. Pero os adoro a ti y a tus padres.

-A nosotros nos pasa lo mismo contigo. Quizá mirarías de otro modo a Edward si pasaras más tiempo con él.

-Quizá -dijo Bella, no muy convencida, y abrazó a la muchacha-. Buenas noches, Alice.

La chica le sonrió y volvió a reunirse con los demás, mientras Bella subía la larga escalera curva.

Más tarde, cuando el coche de los Cullen se fue y los ocupantes de la casa dormían. Bella se puso una capa con capucha de gruesa lana gris y se escabulló fuera del cuarto. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras bajaba, silenciosa, la escalera de los criados, hasta la planta baja. Cruzando por la cocina y el pasillo de los sirvientes, salió por la puerta trasera de la casa.

El aire de febrero era frío y punzante, pero el cielo estaba muy claro, con unas pocas nubes pasando ante las estrellas. Bella se estremeció y se echó la capucha sobre la cara, mientras cruzaba corriendo el patio de la Casa Cullen y salía a la calle. Después de caminar unos minutos, vio la silueta oscura de un coche de alquiler que traqueteaba en dirección a ella. Corrió hacia el vehículo agitando el brazo:

-¡Heeh, aquí-gritó-, aquí!

El coche se detuvo, y la muchacha le echó una mirada al cochero, un pequeño anciano que llevaba una gorra de punto, oscura.

-Lléveme a la calle St. James -le ordenó-. A Craven's.

-Sí, señorita.

Esperó a que ella hubiese subido al carruaje y chasqueó la lengua, para que el caballo se pusiera en marcha.

Mientras el coche viajaba hacia el sur de Londres, Bella apoyó las manos sobre el bolso y palpó el saco de terciopelo con monedas y billetes crujientes. Había ahorrado moneda a moneda para emergencias como esta.

Contemplando el paisaje, vio siluetas oscuras que entraban y salían de la sombra, carteristas y prostitutas que se mezclaban con los caballeros, dispuestos a dedicar la velada a los placeres.

-Salir de noche, sola, no es muy seguro para una muchacha bonita -comentó el cochero, doblando por St. James, y pasando ante la fila interminable de carruajes detenidos ante el club.

El coche se detuvo.

-Estaré bien -dijo Bella, entregándole unas monedas y apeándose del vehículo-. Buenas noches, señor.

-Señor -repitió el viejo con una risa que parecía un graznido, como si nadie lo hubiese llamado así, y esperó a que la chica cruzara la calle antes de seguir su camino.

A Bella la intimidó el palaciego edificio blanco, la luz que se derramaba por las ventanas, el aire masculino que trascendía de él. Los clientes entraban en un flujo continuo, bajo el ojo vigilante del mayordomo que estaba en la puerta. Apretando el bolso contra sí, Bella subió los peldaños. Muchas miradas curiosas se fijaron en el espectáculo que daba una mujer sola acercándose a la entrada.

-¿Señorita?

El mayordomo la miró con expresión imperturbable.

Bella le sonrió, tratando de mostrar confianza.

-Creo que lord Black es miembro del club. ¿Podría ver si él se encuentra aquí esta noche? Necesito hablar urgentemente con él.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Señorita, no es política del club...

-Por favor, pídale que salga aquí, a verme. Creo que no le molestará.

El mayordomo la miró con aire de duda, observando el semblante esperanzado de la muchacha y su capa, gastada pero respetable. Bella casi podía captar la lucha interior. Quería negarse, pero algo lo hacía vacilar. Contuvo el aliento, deseando con toda el alma que no la echara.

Pero pronto quedó resuelto el dilema, con la aparición de otro hombre. Era menudo, usaba gafas y tenía la apariencia de ser un empleado con alto nivel de autoridad. Pareció un tanto sorprendido al verla allí, en el umbral, y se volvió hacia el mayordomo.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza y le murmuró algo, mientras el otro observaba a Bella a través de las gafas. Por fin, el más bajo se identificó como gerente del club y le habló en tono enérgico.

-No se permiten mujeres en el club, señorita. Es la regla a la que se atiene el señor Craven.

-No quiero entrar. Lo único que quiero es que alguien informe a lord Black que deseo hablar con él. -La perspectiva de que se lo negaran le hizo arder los ojos y los hizo brillar de lágrimas contenidas-. Porfavor.

Los dos hombres parecieron alarmados por su expresión.

-No llore, señorita -dijo el hombre bajo-. Estoy seguro de que no es necesario. Preguntaré si lord Black se encuentra esta noche en el club. ¿Me dice su nombre, por favor?

Bella respondió, aliviada:

-Preferiría no decírselo. Comuníquele, sencillamente, que una antigua amiga pregunta por él.

Tenía la sensación de que Jacob estaba allí: lo sentía en los huesos.

-Está bien. ¿Puede esperar aquí, por favor, señorita?

-Claro -murmuró, agradecida.

El gerente desapareció en el interior, mientras Bella retrocedía y observaba cómo el mayordomo recibía a otros miembros.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**que tal que les parecio? y ahora que le dire Bella a Jacob y viceversa?**

**saludos y gracias a los lectores**

**pekelittrell**


	7. Chapter 7

**primero recordar la historia es una adpatacion de un libro de Lisa Kleypas y pues los personajes son de S. Meyer**

**sin mas les dejo mas historia ojala les sigue gustando**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En pocos minutos, vio la silueta alta de un hombre en la entrada. Vacilante, se echó atrás la capucha de la capa y avanzó. Oyó la voz tan familiar de Jacob que exclamaba, agitado:

-Bella... por Dios, ¿qué...? ¡Dios mío, no puedo creer que estés aquí!

Qué apuesto, qué familiar le resultaba, con su cabello oscuro y su rostro tan atrayente... Después de un año de esperar y de soñar. Bella no pudo menos que arrojarse en sus brazos. Le apoyó la mejilla en el hombro, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus pestañas.

-Jacob -dijo, aliviada-. Jacob, realmente eres tú.

Lentamente los brazos del hombre la rodearon y la muchacha ahogó un gemido al sentir que la abrazaba.

Cuando al fin habló, el olor a vino era evidente en el aliento del hombre.

-Por Dios, jamás esperé algo así.

En su voz vibró un matiz de diversión.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto del continente? -preguntó Bella, aún abrazada a él.

-Hace unas semanas.

-¿Por qué no has venido a verme? No tuve noticias tuyas, nada...

-¿Cómo es que has venido aquí?

Bella lo miró, suspicaz. ¿Era su imaginación, o Jacob estaba un poco menos arrebatador que antes? Lo recordaba enorme, con una belleza masculina que le quitaba el aliento... pero ahora no le parecía tan extraordinario. Sin embargo, aún lo quería. Jacob era su primer y único amor y no podía culparlo por asumir proporciones humanas en lugar de parecerse al dios que ella conservaba en su memoria.

-Estoy instalada en la casa de los Cullen -le dijo-. Tienes que visitarme, Jacob. Tenemos que hablar. Te he echado de menos, te esperé...

-Los Cullen -la interrumpió, interesado-. ¿De dónde ha salido ese vínculo?

-Mi madre y la condesa son viejas amigas. ¿Irás, Jacob?

-Sí, trataré...

-¿Cuándo?

De súbito, Bella se sintió enfadada y avergonzada de estar rogándole, como si su orgullo estuviese hecho harapos.

-No sé exactamente cuándo. Soy un hombre ocupado, querida. Pronto, te lo prometo. -Le sonrió y la besó en la frente-. Sé una buena muchacha, Bella, y ahora vete. Este no es sitio para ti.

-Quizá... -empezó a decir, queriendo que la acompañara a la casa, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta. ¿Cómo podía despedirla así, tan bruscamente, con tanto desinterés? Entró al club y la dejó en la entrada-. No irás -murmuró-. No tienes intenciones de visitarme.

Bella oyó la voz del mayordomo como si le llegara desde lejos, preguntándole si quería que le consiguiera un coche de alquiler. Negó con la cabeza y bajó la escalera. Aturdida, se acercó a la calle, con el único deseo de alejarse de las luces cegadoras del club. Sintió un extraño tumulto en los oídos, al tiempo que trataba de entender que había visto a Jacob, hablado con él, y que en nada se parecía a los sueños que había acariciado tanto tiempo. El no la amaba. Lo que habían compartido era para él mucho menos importante que para ella. La confusión, la ira, la amargura la invadieron en una marejada cegadora. El retumbar se intensificó, y movió la cabeza, impaciente, mientras avanzaba.

De inmediato, hubo un grito colérico, y quedó atrapada en un apretón doloroso; alguien tiraba de ella hacia atrás hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio y la arrastraba al costado de la calle. Ante sus ojos atónitos, un gran carruaje acompañado de varios jinetes pasaba a asombrosa velocidad. Muchas personas ricas preferían viajar así, como si realzaran su propia importancia con el retumbar de varios caballos y jinetes. Semejante espectáculo era impresionante, si bien resultaba peligroso para cualquiera que acertara a cruzarse en su camino. Bella casi resultó aplastada, pues estaba demasiado aturdida para verlos acercarse.

Apartando la vista, instintivamente, del espectáculo, se vio aplastada contra el pecho sólido de un hombre. Olía a jabón de afeitar y a lino, y un toque de coñac. Por un segundo, creyó que era Jacob, que la había seguido y rescatado del peligro, pero, cuando alzó la cabeza y lo miró, exclamó:

-Lord Cullen...

El rostro de Edward Cullen estaba tenso y pálido, los ojos destellando fría furia. Parecía dispuesto a cometer un crimen.

-Pequeña tonta -dijo, en tono feroz, dándole una sacudida que le recorrió todo el cuerpo-. ¿En qué diablos está pensando?

-Lord Cullen -jadeó, llevando las manos a esas muñecas de acero-, está haciéndome daño...

-Iba directamente a cruzarse en el camino de ese coche -le dijo, entre dientes-. Podrían haberla matado y herido a varios otros, al mismo tiempo.

-No pensé -logró decir, sintiendo que la sacudía otra vez, haciéndole entrechocar los dientes-. No, Edward... por favor...

No sabía por qué usó su nombre de pila... nunca había aparecido en sus pensamientos. Pero tuvo un efecto milagroso en él, pues lo calmó al instante. Se quedó inmóvil, mirándola fijamente, sin soltarle los antebrazos. Pasó un largo rato hasta que Edward habló

-Está usted bien.

No era una afirmación ni una pregunta, sino algo intermedio.

-Sí. –Bella bajó la vista y luchó contra las lágrimas-. Suélteme.

Aflojó el apretón, pero no la soltó.

-Por casualidad, he venido al club esta noche. Hace unos minutos, se me acercó Derek Graven. El gerente le había dicho que una muchacha de cabello oscuro estaba en la entrada, preguntando por lord Black. Sabía que no podía ser usted, pero decidí echar un vistazo, por las dudas. En nombre del Cielo, ¿por qué está aquí?

-Porque usted me dijo que Jacob venía casi todas las noches.

-¡Nunca he visto una mujer tan idiota e irreflexiva...! ¡No se me ocurrió que sería lo bastante tonta para venir aquí sola!

-Pues lo soy -repuso, alzando la vista para mirarlo, a través de las lágrimas-. Y Jacob me ha echado. Ahora sé que todas sus promesas fueron falsas. Espero que esté muy fe...

La palabra "feliz" no le salió y se mordió con fuerza el labio para no estallar en sollozos.

Bella esperaba que él se burlara y que le repitiese lo tonta que era... pero lo que sintió fue la leve caricia de su mano en el pelo y oyó el ruido de una horquilla del pelo que caía a la calle.

-Parece que se le está soltando el cabello -murmuró, jugueteando con el brillante mechón negro que se había soltado. Le acarició la mejilla recorriendo la tersa curva con los nudillos-. Tiene el poder de hacer bailar a Black o a cualquier otro hombre alrededor de su dedo meñique. ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

-Oh, claro -exclamó, con amargura, creyendo que él se burlaba.

El aturdimiento y la desdicha comenzaban a disminuir, y el ritmo de su corazón iba volviendo a la normalidad. Empezó a sentir que era la misma de siempre. Apartándose de Cullen, se acomodó el corpiño y las faldas desarregladas. Cuando se tocó el pelo, descubrió que casi todas las hebillas estaban cayéndose. Las colocó otra vez, con fuerza, agradeciendo el dolor que le producían en el cráneo.

-Mi cochero y mi carruaje están esperándome, cerca -dijo Cullen, mirándola-. La llevaré de vuelta a la Casa Cullen.

Bella se crispó. No quería hacer frente a las horas que la esperaban dándose vueltas y removiéndose en la cama, atormentada por los recuerdos, arrepentimientos y emociones no deseadas.

-Esta noche no podré dormir -murmuró.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego Cullen replicó, como sin darle importancia:

-Si es así, podría quedarse conmigo.

Lo miró, suspicaz:

-¿Qué quiere decir?

En el rostro de Edward apareció una expresión serena y burlona, como si estuviese pensando en una propuesta que sabía que ella rechazaría.

-¿Le gustaría tener una aventura esta noche, señorita Swan?

Nadie le había dicho eso, jamás, hasta ese momento. Se dispuso a mostrarse insultada ante la ofensiva proposición, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Qué clase de aventura?

-Una modesta.

Supo que debía rechazarla de inmediato... pero la tentación fue demasiado grande. La perspectiva de volver inmediatamente a la casa de los Cullen, tan pronto después de haber sufrido una derrota aplastante, no era muy atrayente.

-¿Y si mi madre descubre que no estoy?

-Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a eso por Black, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero...

Guardó silencio, sin poder creer que estuviese dudando. "Dile que te lleve directamente a casa", pensó. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado, tendrías que saber que no puedes confiar en un hombre, por atractivo que parezca." Quedó atrapada entre la incapacidad para decir que sí y la falta de deseo de negarse. Optó por mirarlo, impotente, con las cejas alzadas en interrogación. De súbito. Cullen rompió a reír y le acomodó la capa, con gesto protector, alrededor de la cara.

-Venga conmigo -le dijo, decidiendo por ella.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A los jardines de placer de Vauxhall.

-He oído hablar de ese lugar. ¿No van prostitutas, acaso? ¿Y ladrones?

-Cualquier clase de persona que se le ocurra -le contestó, caminando con ella junto a la larga fila de carruajes privados que esperaban cerca del club.

Bella se sintió preocupada e intrigada al mismo tiempo, preguntándose cómo su vida había dado ese giro, se dirigía a Vauxhall con un hombre que casi no conocía, en mitad de la noche.

-¿Por qué los llaman "jardines de placer"?

-Tal vez lo descubra -le dijo, en tono provocativo.

-Antes de aceptar acompañarlo, deberá prometerme que será un caballero.

Edward rió y señaló el carruaje:

-A diferencia de otros hombres que usted conoce, señorita Swan, nunca hago promesas que no puedo cumplir.

A pesar de todas las murmuraciones acerca de la decadencia y el escándalo ligados con Vauxhall, Bella, en realidad, nunca había sabido bien de qué se trataba. Pronto descubrió que pasar una velada en Vauxhall, una zona situada al norte de Kensignton Lañe, era exactamente igual que asistir a una fiesta... la fiesta más increíble que pudiera imaginar. Nunca había estado en contacto con un grupo numeroso de personas tan desinhibidas: aristócratas, dandis, damas y prostitutas. La música que producía una gran orquesta colmaba el aire, mientras los vendedores ofrecían helados, pasteles de queso y galletas. Se formaban filas en un quiosco donde se vendían boletos para tener la ocasión de ganar chucherías de colores vivos.

Lord Cullen pagó una suma extravagante por las entradas de ambos a los jardines. Bella se cuidó de no toparse con la mirada de nadie y se mantuvo cerca de su acompañante. Pero pronto la curiosidad la dominó, y observó, maravillada, todo lo que la rodeaba. Los jardines seguían un diseño organizado en cinco senderos peatonales, algunos cubiertos de toldos y bordeados de árboles, con grava o polvo de ladrillo. Una fresca brisa nocturna bailaba alrededor, y la muchacha se estremeció, contenta de tener la gruesa capa de lana.

Cullen se detuvo y le compró un antifaz negro, similar al que llevaban muchas otras personas:

-Ninguna joven que se respete debe dejarse sorprender sin llevar uno de estos -le aseguró, sin rodeos-, y lo mismo cuenta para los maridos que pasan la noche lejos de sus esposas, o los jóvenes que quieren parecer atrevidos...

-¿Usted se pondrá uno? -le preguntó, mientras él le ataba la cinta en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

La hizo darse vuelta para acomodarle el antifaz, de modo que pudiera ver por los agujeros destinados a los ojos.

-Para mí no habrá escándalo, si me ven, señorita Swan. Usted, en cambio, quedaría destruida. -Al advertir que la mirada de Bella se había desviado hacia un hombre que caminaba cerca de ellos con una bandeja de galletas, sonrió-. Debe de tener hambre. Antes casi no tocó la cena.

-Estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer. No podía dejar de pensar en...

Se le apagó la voz, al recordar lo ansiosa que había estado de ver a Jacob.

-Olvide eso -le dijo Edward, de pronto, y la llevó al Grove, donde había más de cien compartimientos para comer.

En todos había parejas que disfrutaban de platos de jamón, pierna y pollo, mientras escuchaban la orquesta. La música era fuerte y vigorizante y todo pensamiento acerca de Jacob se evaporó de la mente de Bella. Cullen la hizo sentarse en un compartimiento en cuyo interior el artista Francis Hayman había pintado una escena campestre. La muchedumbre canturreaba y hasta cantaba acompañando a la orquesta, que entonaba una melodía popular.

A una señal de Cullen, el camarero les trajo los platos repletos de pollos minúsculos asados, delgadas tajadas de jamón, pastas y pasteles rellenos con varias capas de crema y jalea de moras. Bella se dedicó con entusiasmo a la comida, interrumpiéndose, asombrada, cuando Cullen le alcanzó un vaso de vino.

-No tengo permiso para beber vino -dijo, insegura.

Cullen le habló cerca de la oreja:

-No se lo contaré a nadie -dijo, con aire conspirativo, provocándole un estremecimiento en la espalda.

Bella sonrió, aceptó el vaso y bebió un sorbo del rico vino. Cullen le ofreció más exquisiteces y bromeó con ella, hasta que ella no pudo evitar reírse de sus gracias. Se abandonó cada vez con más confianza a la tibieza que emanaba de ese hombre. Como para ella era una novedad estar en un lugar como aquel y recibir las atenciones halagadoras de un hombre tan apuesto, sintió que todo aquello ejercía sobre ella un hechizo particular. Deseó que la noche no terminara... Se creyó en medio de un sueño encantado. Al terminar la actuación musical, hubo fuegos artificiales, ruedas que giraban en el cielo y explosiones de luces de colores que se desplegaban en brillantes flores. Bella los contempló, encantada, mientras el público estallaba en aclamaciones a cada nueva figura. Después Cullen la acompañó fuera del recinto y pasearon juntos hacia el Grove.

-Quisiera sentirme siempre así -dijo Bella, todavía encendida por el vino y la diversión.

-¿De qué modo?-preguntó él, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de la joven.

-¡Como si tuviese alas! -Suspiró-. Pero, por supuesto, mañana tendré que volver a la tierra.

Cullen la miró con sus ojos intensos y, por un momento, hubo en ellos un extraño matiz nostálgico. Bella tuvo la sensación de que quería decirle algo, hacerle entender algo importante... pero no se atrevía.

Por fin, replicó en tono neutral, rompiendo el encanto:

-La noche aún no ha terminado.

Se detuvo ante el quiosco de lotería y pagó unas monedas para que Bella ganara su premio. La animó a meter la mano en una cesta con boletos de papel y tomar uno. Bella lo sacó y se lo dio al encargado del puesto.

-¡Un premio para la dama! -exclamó el hombre, mirando el número del boleto.

De atrás del mostrador, sacó un pequeño objeto y se lo entregó: era un silbato de hojalata pintada, colgado de una cinta azul.

Bella se lo colgó del cuello y lo sopló, provocando un sonido agudo. Sin ceremonias, Cullen se lo quitó de los labios fruncidos y se lo puso dentro de la capa.

-Ahora, cada vez que silbe, usted tendrá que obedecer a mi llamada -dijo Bella riendo.

Cullen sonrió y practicó una breve reverencia.

-Cuando sea, mi señora.

La muchacha lo miró, dudando:

-No olvidará su promesa, ¿verdad?

Edward la contempló y apartó de su cara un minúsculo rizo que había quedado atrapado en el borde del antifaz.

-Jamás.

Bella no protestó cuando le pasó el brazo, en gesto familiar, por la espalda. Pasearon por uno de los senderos, donde las parejas iban y venían y los muchachos solos observaban a las mujeres que pasaban. Cuando se acercaron al extremo del Paseo Hennit, Bella vio, con el rabillo del ojo, a dos figuras enlazadas, un hombre y una mujer, que se besaban apasionadamente en las sombras. Se ruborizó y echó una mirada a Cullen, que también los había visto. Se preguntó a cuántas otras mujeres habría llevado a ese lugar y si habría seducido a alguna muchacha haciéndola olvidar inhibiciones, en uno de aquellos caminos sombreados.

-¿Ha estado enamorado alguna vez? -le preguntó Bella con timidez, contemplando el perfil austero.

-Una o dos veces, sentí algo parecido.

-Quizás algún día sepa cómo es -le dijo, en el tono más natural.

Oyó cómo contenía la carcajada y, a continuación, él le habló con un matiz de ironía:

-Espero que así sea. -Se detuvieron en el sendero más estrecho que Bella había visto hasta el momento. Era oscuro y tranquilo, un túnel de sombras y de crujir de hojas-.

A este se lo llama Paseo de los Enamorados -dijo Cullen-. La muchacha que sea lo bastante tonta como para aventurarse por él estará condenada al escándalo, casi con seguridad. -Se volvió hacia ella, alzando una ceja en gesto burlón-. ¿Vamos?

-No sé -dijo Bella, preguntándose qué querría de ella.

Quizá trataba de hacerla sentirse tonta, como una criatura tímida. Pero no podía ir con él a ese lugar. Ya era bastante malo estar en Vauxhall, lejos de la protección de su madre, beber vino... Tenía que ponerle un límite en ese mismo instante. No entendía qué le pasaba a ella misma, que se comportaba de una manera tan irresponsable.

-¿Tiene miedo? -le preguntó Edward con voz suave.

-¡Claro que no!

Bella se esforzó por razonar para sus adentros: ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? El podía tratar de aprovecharse de ella... y entonces lo reprendería, y ahí se terminaría todo.

Inquieta, comenzó a andar por el sendero, y Edward se puso a su lado. Pronto pasaron ante otra pareja que se hablaba en susurros y se besaba, y Bella apartó la vista. Empezó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa, a medida que se internaban en la oscuridad cada vez más densa, pues los árboles no dejaban pasar más que pequeños destellos del cielo.

-Es muy tarde -comentó-. Debe de ser más de medianoche.

-Yo diría que son las dos.

Bella intentó cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿Irá usted al baile de los Mallory el viernes?

-No lo había pensado.

El camino se hizo más estrecho, más íntimo: era como otro mundo, alejado de la ciudad bulliciosa.

Inquieta por el silencio, Bella preguntó, de pronto:

-Cullen, ¿tiene intenciones de aprovecharse de mí?

Edward rió, se detuvo y la miró de frente.

-¿Le gustaría?

-No, es que... si piensa hacerlo, preferiría que lo haga ya mismo... ¡y no tener que preocuparme por eso!

La voz de Edward fue suave y divertida:

-Señorita Swan, es usted la mujer más impaciente que he conocido.

-Soy una persona muy paciente. Pero no cuando se trata de usted.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque usted me pone tan... tan...

Buscó la palabra justa, y por fin se decidió por "enfadada".

-No me diga. –Bella vio un relampagueo de dientes blancos en la oscuridad-. Bueno, en adelante, trataré de ser más amable. Y como está tan ansiosa con respecto a la posibilidad de que me aproveche de usted...

Se inclinó hacia ella y le rozó los labios con un beso, tan leve y suave como el ala de una mariposa. Retrocedió y le sonrió:

-Ahora su aventura está completa.

Bella rió, tranquilizada por la falta de dramatismo de su actitud.

-Gracias -le dijo con sinceridad.

Había logrado lo imposible: convertir una de las noches más horribles de su vida en una velada muy placentera. Al día siguiente, podría reanudar su vida. Y, desde ese momento, ya no sería tan ingenua. Jamás dejaría que un hombre la engañara otra vez.

Cullen contempló el rostro levantado de la muchacha y tocó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo que le pendía sobre la frente.

-Ahora la llevaré a casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, Bella regresó a su cuarto por el mismo camino que había salido, entrando por la puerta de los criados y por la escalera de atrás. Y, aunque sabía que al día siguiente estaría fatigada, no le importó. Se desvistió y se metió en la cama, subiendo las mantas hasta la barbilla. Después pensaría en Jacob, en el aspecto que tenía, en lo que le dijo, pero, por el momento, tenía la cabeza llena de fuegos artificiales y de música... y el recuerdo de los brazos de Edward Cullen rodeándola.

-La veré pronto -había dicho, con un brillo divertido en los ojos, cuando se separaron-. Usted procure recuperarse.

Supo que se refería a la desagradable experiencia en Craven's y a sus sentimientos hacia Jacob.

-Pienso recuperarme muy pronto -le aseguró-. Ya no me hago ilusiones con respecto a los hombres. Nunca volveré a cometer el mismo error.

-Qué dura -se burló y se fue con una sonrisa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**a poco no es encantador Edward a mi me encanta y a ustedes que tal les parecio?, y que pasara ahora con Jacob...**

**muchisimas gracias a los que me han dejado algun RR, añadido a Favoritos y a sus alertas **

**Masako-san Ale74 eccaza Lau Masen ivelita cullen**

**Reneesme1510 lililulaby Alnewmoon tatyrathbone **

**isabel20 Jhessy123 whisper by angel's cathaysa**

**Molly.m94 KETSIA Aina-art darkny**

**si me falto alguien mas sorry **

**saludos a todos**

**Pekelittrell**


	8. Chapter 8

Durante el mes que siguió, no hubo noticias de Jacob, y Bella tampoco esperaba tenerlas. Hubiese preferido pasar más tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre el pasado y entender por qué había sido tan vulnerable ante un hombre como Jacob, pero los Cullen la mantenían constantemente ocupada con fiestas, veladas musicales, visitas vespertinas y paseos en coche por Hyde Park. Estaba familiarizándose con el círculo de amigos de Esme y Alice, respectivamente, la mayoría de las cuales eran mujeres agradables y realizadas. Veía a su madre más contenta de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y comprendió cuánto echaba de menos Renee las actividades sociales que habían disfrutado tantos años antes.

Edward Cullen iba de visita con mucha frecuencia y, pese a sus esfuerzo por mostrarse indiferente, Bella descubrió que esperaba ansiosa la llegada del joven. Cada vez que oía su voz de bajo en el vestíbulo de entraba, el corazón le latía más rápido y se acercaba a recibirlo, consciente de las miradas insolentes pero halagadoras con que le recorría el cuerpo. Su actitud hacia ella era amistosa y burlona, muy similar a la que tenía hacia Alice.

Durante una de las visitas de Cullen, Edward se entretuvo con Alice y Bella, recordando con su hermana las travesuras de la infancia, sobre todo la vez que le habían robado las tijeras al jardinero y aplicaron sus nacientes habilidades artísticas a remodelar los cercos del jardín.

-Pobre Emmett -exclamó Alice, riendo-, lo castigaron junto con nosotros dos.

-¿Aunque él no tuviese nada que ver? -preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

-Nuestros padres jamás discriminaron entre sus hijos -repuso Alice-. Si uno se portaba mal, también los otros eran castigados.

-Pero Emmett nunca se quejó. -Por el semblante de Cullen pasó una sonrisa abstraída-. El era el responsable y siempre nos ayudaba a salir de apuros y compartía las palizas por cosas que él no había hecho.

-Qué bueno era -exclamó Alice, sonriendo, y enjugándose una súbita lágrima-. Lo echo de menos. Edward, ¿todavía piensas a menudo en el? la sonrisa de Cullen se esfumó, y se quitó una pelusa de los pantalones.

-Siempre. -Con el rostro desviado, cambió de tema-. ¿Os gusta salir a dar un paseo a caballo conmigo, por Hyde Park, mañana por la mañana'?

-Oh, sí -respondió Alice, entusiasta.

Bella vaciló. Repasó una serie de excusas, pero, al fin, optó por la verdad:

-Gracias, pero prefiero no ir. No cabalgo muy bien.

Hacía años que no montaba un caballo de raza y, desde luego, nada comparable a la calidad de los animales que había en los establos de los Cullen.

-Conseguiremos un caballo tranquilo para ti -le dijo Edward-. En los establos, hay una yegua de cinco años llamada Lady. -Le chispearon los ojos cuando añadió-: Es la hembra más tranquila y dócil que he conocido hasta ahora.

Alice rió y le dio unos golpes juguetones por el comentario, mientras que Bella movió la cabeza.

-Mi traje de montar es tan viejo y pasado de moda que...

-¡Oh, te presto el mío! -exclamó Alice.

-Pero no puedo...

-Sin discusiones -dijo Cullen, sin alzar la voz.

Antes de que Bella pudiese replicar, Alice salió de la habitación diciendo:

-Tengo algo perfecto: un traje negro, entallado, con un echarpe azul. ¡Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo!

-Espera -le gritó Bella, pero la muchacha no la oyó. Ya no pudo hacer otra cosa que dirigir una sonrisa algo torcida a Cullen, diciéndole- Bueno, al parecer, iré a cabalgar con vosotros mañana.

-Te gustará.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Era la primera oportunidad de hablar a solas desde la noche en Vauxhall.

-¿Cómo era tu hermano? -preguntó Bella, de pronto-. Nunca he visto un retrato de él.

-Tengo uno donde nos pintaron a los tres: Emmett, Alice y yo, cuando éramos mucho más jóvenes. Era el preferido de mi madre. Cuando mi hermano murió, mi madre no quiso tenerlo más. Dijo que no soportaba mirarlo. Ahora está en mi casa.

-Algún día me gustaría verlo -dijo Bella, sin pensar, y después se sonrojó.

Dio la impresión de que estaba insinuándose. Al ver que se ponía incómoda, Edward rió.

-Podemos arreglarlo.

Bella vaciló un instante y luego preguntó con voz suave:

-¿Cómo sucedió?

Edward supo que se refería a la muerte de Emmett.

-Un accidente con un caballo. Se cayó practicando un salto que jamás debió intentar. -Se levantó y paseó por la habitación, deteniéndose para examinar las figuras que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Echó una mirada rápida a Bella. No era fácil hablar de Emmett, pero algo en sus cálidos ojos castaños lo impulsó a continuar-: Desde entonces, pienso en él todos los días. Éramos casi inseparables. Dios sabe que jamás quise ponerme en su lugar. A veces yo... -Se interrumpió y rodeó con la mano una de las figuras de frágil porcelana-. Pienso si pasaré el resto de mi vida siendo una pobre imitación de Emmett

-Seguramente nadie te lo ha pedido -murmuró.

Edward se encogió de hombros:

-Emmett iba a ser el próximo conde, a dirigir los asuntos de la familia y a concebir al heredero que mi padre quiere. El nació para eso, yo no. Siempre tuvo las notas más altas en los estudios y se comportó honradamente, mientras yo pasaba el tiempo haciendo travesuras y persiguiendo camareras de bares... Y ahora me sorprendo tratando de vivir según los altos ideales que impuso mi hermano. -Esbozó una sonrisa torcida-. Uno de mis antiguos amigos dijo que la pérdida de Emmett era "un golpe de suerte". Pero a mí nunca me han importado un comino ni la fortuna familiar ni el título. Me siento como si, de algún modo, se los hubiese robado a él.

Dejó la figura de porcelana, sintiendo un incómodo calor en el pecho. No pensaba revelar tanto... jamás había hablado a nadie de Emmett con tanta libertad. Sintiendo cerca la presencia de Bella, se dio la vuelta y descubrió que estaba de pie detrás de él.

En el semblante de la muchacha había una tierna expresión compasiva.

-Si Emmett no pudo ser el que se pusiera al frente de la familia, estoy segura de que querría que lo hicieras tú. Y sé, sin lugar a dudas, que lo harás muy bien.

Edward la miró, enmudecido. Isabella Swan no era como las jóvenes coquetas superficiales y de risas forzadas que había conocido, ni como las sofisticadas leonas con las que sus amigos se habían casado. Era honesta, cariñosa, sincera... y tan hermosa que casi le dolía de tanto que la deseaba. Si bien admitía que tenía defectos, el más notable de los cuales era su testarudes, eso era para equilibrar. Nunca en la vida había tenido que esperar nada ni a nadie y, por fin, estaba aprendiendo a tener paciencia. "Que Dios me dé la fuerza", pensó, anhelando ahuecar las manos sobre las mejillas de la muchacha y besarla.

Pero se conformó con rozarle la punta del mentón con el dedo en gesto despreocupado.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Black? -murmuró, con el mismo tono en que le preguntaría a Alice por alguno de sus admiradores.

Las pestañas negras de Bella descendieron.

-No. Pero he hablado de él con mi madre. Le he dicho que, por vía indirecta, me he enterado de que Jacob estaba de regreso. Le he dicho que ya no tengo interés en él... Por supuesto, se sintió aliviada y me dijo que yo merecía algo mejor que Jacob. -Se miró las manos, que retorcía entre sí-. ¿Sigues viéndolo en el club?

-A veces.

Edward no le contó que Jacob había ganado en la ciudad reputación de joven tonto y arrogante. Y, al parecer, también de espadachín ostentoso.

Se difundían frecuentes rumores de sus romances, deudas de juego, y hasta algún duelo por la esposa de un aristócrata. Según Edward sabía, no muchos hombres respetaban a los sujetos como Jacob Black, aunque siempre había unos pocos petimetres y derrochadores rodeándolo.

-¿Es verdad lo que le has dicho a tu madre? -le preguntó Edward-. ¿Ya no tienes interés en él?

Bella se salvó de responder por la oportuna interrupción de Alice anunciando que había hallado el traje de montar más perfecto y que ella tenía que ir a probárselo de inmediato.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**es cortito pero despues de esto se pone mas interesante**

**saludos y gracias por leer**

**pekelittrell**


	9. Chapter 9

**pues sin mas les dejo mas y ahora es mas largo que el capitulo anterior **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la sociedad londinense, no había heraldo de la primavera esperado con más ansiedad que el baile anual que daban lord y lady Weber.

-Siempre organizan una búsqueda del tesoro -le contó Alice a Bella, entusiasmada-, y a todos los invitados se les da la misma clave. ¡El año pasado, el premio fue un collar de rubíes, y el anterior, un broche de diamantes! Este es el primer año que me permitirán participar. ¿No sería estupendo que alguno de nosotros encontrase el tesoro?

Bella sonrió, imaginándolo.

-Sí, sería magnífico... aunque no creo que yo sea la que lo descubra.

-Nunca se sabe -dijo Alice, y pasó toda la tarde especulando cuál podría ser el tesoro.

La inmensa mansión de los Weber parecía ocupar la mitad de la calle Upper Brook, con su imponente fachada de granito y mármol de querubines y serafines en relieve. Las numerosas fuentes estaban profusamente decoradas con delfines, caballos alados y otras figuras fantásticas, y no había muro donde no hubiese escenas de la mitología y de la historia.

Bella llevaba su mejor vestido, de satén verde y blanco. Una hilera de perlas que le había prestado lady Cullen se entrelazaba en su pelo oscuro. Su madre y los Cullen elogiaron su aspecto, afirmándole que nunca había estado tan hermosa. Pero la opinión que más ansiaba escuchar era la de Edward.

-Estoy convencida de que vendrá -le aseguró Alice ese mismo día, y Bella cruzó los dedos, esperanzada. No se explicaba por qué tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero estaba casi aturdida de ansiedad.

Instantes antes de que los Cullen salieran para el baile, llegó una inmaculada caja blanca para Bella, que contenía una perfecta orquídea rosada y blanca. No había mensaje ni tarjeta incluidos, sino sólo "Lord Edward Cullen", cincelado. Ante toda la familia, que la contemplaba sonriente, Bella se ruborizó de placer y se prendió la flor al corpiño.

Cada tanto, mientras hablaba con otros invitados a la fiesta, tocaba los frágiles pétalos. Estaban congregándose en el salón de baile, aguardando el anuncio de lady Weber. Bella recorrió con la vista el salón, buscando a Cullen, pero en vano. Y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que tal vez hubiese decidido no asistir, apareció junto a ella. Estaba ataviado con pantalones de color ante, chaqueta negra de elegante corte y rígida corbata blanca.

-Señorita Swan -le dijo, los ojos reluciendo, cálidos, mientras se llevaba a los labios la mano enguantada de la muchacha.

-Gracias por la orquídea -dijo Bella, con voz queda-. Es preciosa.

-No te hace justicia.

La mirada de Edward la recorrió en una rápida observación, casi de propietario. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

-Creo que tu familia piensa que tienes cierto interés por mí.

-¿Qué piensa usted, señorita Swan? -dijo con voz suave -No estoy segura.

Antes de que él pudiese responder, apareció lady Weber ante los invitados reunidos. Las plumas negras sujetas al cabello gris se balancearon alegremente cuando la dama saludó, agradeciendo los aplausos

-¡Queridos invitados, bienvenidos a nuestro baile anual! Esta noche compartiremos una cena deliciosa, y luego espero que la gente joven baile hasta gastar los zapatos, pero ahora nuestra búsqueda del tesoro. -Hizo una pausa, mientras muchos invitados, en especial las mujeres, lanzaban vivas-. Este año, el tesoro es un brazalete de esmeraldas. -Sonrió al percibir la oleada de murmullos complacidos-. Tengo una sola clave que ofrecerles en cuanto a su ubicación. Mientras registran la mansión, tengan en mente el número cuatro. -Levantó cuatro dedos rollizos para subrayar lo que afirmaba y los miró, radiante-: Buena suerte a todos, y, si alguien se cansa, le ruego se una a nosotros para beber o comer algo, mientras esperamos el resultado final. Cuando el brazalete sea hallado, les avisaremos haciendo sonar esta campana. -Señaló una gran campana de plata y tiró de un cordón de seda, produciendo un tañido musical que resonó en todo el salón-. ¡La búsqueda del tesoro ha comenzado!

De inmediato, los invitados se desparramaron. Un hombre se detuvo a observar el cuarto huso de la escalera, otro se dirigió a la cuarta pintura de la gatería de arte, y otros fueron a revisar objetos tales como la cuarta cacerola de la cocina y la cuarta habitación de determinado pasillo. Alice se acercó a Bella con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo:

-¡Ven, date prisa! -exclamó-. Tengo algunas ideas acerca de dónde podría estar.

Bella miró a Edward.

-¿Te unirás a nosotros en la búsqueda del tesoro?

El rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo absoluta confianza en que tú y Alice encontraréis el brazalete. Yo me entretendré en el billar, con amigos...

-Y vendrás apestando a humo y a coñac -intervino Alice, moviendo la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación.

Edward la miró con aire inocente, como si lo acusaran injustamente, y se encaminó al salón de billares.

Impaciente, Alice arrastró a Bella fuera del salón de baile.

-Vayamos al piso de arriba -dijo-. Yo conozco un par de cosas acerca de lady Weber: le encantan las labores de aguja y tiene un cuarto de costura especial. El brazalete podría estar oculto allí, o tal vez en el cuarto de los niños. Los Weber adoran a sus hijos y a sus nietos.

-Yo buscaré en el cuarto de costura -dijo Bella.

-Entonces yo en el cuarto de los niños.

Contagiada del entusiasmo de Alice, Bella corrió para seguirle el paso y subieron juntas la escalera. Se separaron al llegar arriba y fueron cada una a cumplir su respectiva misión.

En el mismo instante en que Edward llegaba al salón de billares, un sexto sentido lo hizo mirar hacia atrás. Una silueta oscura apareció en su campo de visión, un hombre que recorría el vestíbulo de entrada.

-Ven a tomar una copa, Cullen -le propuso alguien, en voz alta, desde el salón de billares. Era su amigo Seth Clearwater. Edward le lanzó una sonrisa distraída-. Después. Creo que, a fin de cuentas, participaré de la búsqueda del tesoro.

-Apuesto a que estás buscando algo bien diferente del brazalete -comentó Clearwater, y hubo un estallido de carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que Edward se alejaba.

Se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo de entrada y vio al hombre que ya había llegado al tope de la escalera. Y, aunque no estaba seguro de su identidad, tuvo una idea bastante aproximada.

-Black -musitó, endureciendo la mandíbula.

Bella encontró el cuarto de costura de lady Weber, entró en él y revisó una pequeña mesa de madera y los bastidores de bordar puestos en fila. Cada labor estaba en diferente etapa. Miró debajo del cuarto bastidor desde la izquierda y el cuarto desde la derecha, pero no encontró nada. Luego buscó en los cestos que contenían hilos de seda de colores, pulcramente colocados en sillas y taburetes. Para su decepción, el brazalete no estaba. Mientras recorría la habitación tratando de pensar qué era lo que había olvidado revisar, advirtió que había alguien en el vano de la puerta. Se volvió hacia el intruso con sonrisa interrogante... hasta que oyó su voz.

-El único tesoro que vale la pena buscar aquí eres tú.

Con el rostro tenso, y sintiendo frío de repente, Bella preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres, Jacob?

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa malévola, la que siempre le había servido para lograr cualquier cosa que se le antojase. Su imponente presencia, tan elegante y sombría, parecía llenar la habitación.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso -le dijo, en voz baja-. Tal vez antes me hubiese interesado lo que podías decirme... pero ya no.

El hombre rió suavemente.

-No te enfades conmigo, querida. Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta por mi comportamiento, pero merezco la oportunidad de explicar...

-No mereces nada -dijo ella, con vehemencia-. Y me importan un rábano tus explicaciones.

-¿En serio? -Sonrió, y dio la impresión de que registraba la agitación del aliento de Bella, el creciente sonrojo de sus mejillas-. No te soy indiferente, Bella, aunque te esfuerces por convencerte de lo contrario.

-Tienes razón -le dijo, los ojos echando chispas-. No me eres indiferente. Te odio por lo que me has quitado.

Por un momento, pareció sobresaltado.

-¿Y qué es lo que te he quitado, podrías decírmelo?

Bella negó con la cabeza, rehusando darle explicaciones.

-Tú, limítate a permanecer lejos de mí. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No recuerdas lo que compartimos? Estábamos enamorados, Bella.

-Eso creí yo -replicó ella, enjugándose una lágrima ardiente que de pronto le resbaló por la mejilla-. Pero descubrí que los dos estábamos enamorados de ti.

Jacob emitió una exclamación ahogada y avanzó, con la intención de calmarla. Bella retrocedió y estuvo a punto de tropezarse con un gran cesto de bobinas.

-¡Aléjate!

-Te haré recordar cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros, y después hablaremos. Ven a mis brazos, querida.

Pero se detuvo al ver la transformación del semblante de la muchacha, y vio que estaba mirando más allá de él a alguien que acababa de llegar.

Si no hubiese estado tan irritada, Bella habría reído al ver cómo Jacob giraba sobre sí mismo y veía a Cullen allí, de pie. Trató de echarlo, pero en vano.

-Cullen -dijo, en amable tono de hombre a hombre-, como puede ver, ha tropezado con una escena íntima. Le ruego que se retire...

-Salga -dijo Edward, el semblante duro como la hoja de un cuchillo.

La boca de Jacob se abrió de sorpresa.

-Usted no entiende...

-Fuera -repitió Edward, mirándolo fijamente.

Completamente desconcertado, Jacob inició una nueva protesta titubeante, lanzando miradas inquietas a Bella. Esta se apartó de él, secándose las mejillas húmedas. Lo oyó marcharse y el chasquido del cerrojo cuando cerró la puerta. Nunca se había sentido tan derrotada, tan desecha. Tal vez luego se sintiera avergonzada al recordar que Edward Cullen había presenciado la humillante escena, pero en este momento estaba como insensible. Con un suspiro trémulo, alzó la vista hacia Edward.

-Gracias -susurró-. Si no te importa, preferiría quedarme sola unos momentos.

Extrañada, comprendió que Edward estaba enfadado con ella:

-Pequeña tonta -dijo, en tono áspero-. Sabes que es un canalla sin valor. ¿Por qué no puedes mandarlo de paseo?

Bella lo miró a través de las pestañas mojadas.

-Jacob se acercó a mí en la época en que yo me sentía más vulnerable. Desplegó ante mí toda clase de sueños hermosos y me hizo creer en ellos. Y, cuando me abandonó, todo se marchitó, y me quedé con menos de lo que tenía antes. Ahora no confío en mi propio juicio. -Se esforzó por evitar que le temblara el mentón, pero no lo logró-. Ya no sé qué es el amor... creí que lo sabía, pero estaba equivocada. Lo único que sé es que no quiero salir herida otra vez.

-Todos resultamos heridos alguna vez. No puedes ser tan frágil para permitir que un hombre destruya tu confianza. -Cuando Bella se alejó de él, Edward la detuvo. Estaba tan cerca que su aliento tibio le rozaba la sien, y Bella percibió el tremendo poder contenido-. No sabes cuánto deseo seducirte -le dijo, con voz baja e intensa-. Podría hacerte sentir cosas que jamás has imaginado... Podría hacerte olvidar todo, salvo el placer que sentirías en mis brazos. Pero no me aprovecharé de ti, pues si lo hiciera no sería mejor que Black. Tendrás que venir a mí. Bella, cuando al fin abandones las ilusiones y decidas lo que quieres.

Bella se soltó, airada.

-¡No tienes por qué hablarme como si fuera una niña!

-Eres aún una niña, en muchos aspectos. Pero eso no me impide amarte.

La mente de la muchacha quedó en blanco, y abrió la boca, atónita.

Edward observó la expresión perpleja de Bella.

-Te amo desde el momento en que te vi. Te amo por tu belleza y tu inteligencia, y por tu terquedad, por el modo en que te has hecho cargo de cuidar a tu madre, el modo en que administras la propiedad y por cómo asumiste las responsabilidades de las que cualquier otra chica habría huido. Te amo por todas esas razones... y por mil más que todavía no he descubierto. -Hizo una mueca de desdén por sí mismo-. Que me condenen si me quedo impávido viendo cómo te retuerces las manos por un tipo como Black. No es bueno... y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Es hora de ser sincera contigo misma, y conmigo.

Confusa y a la defensiva. Bella trató de responder, pero El le tapó los labios con los dedos. El gesto habría sido tierno si no hubiese tenido el semblante oscurecido por la irritación.

-No puedo quedarme solo contigo -musitó-. Mi control tiene límites.

-Espera -susurró, pero él ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

En ese mismo momento, Alice irrumpió en el cuarto.

-Bella, ¿por qué tardas tanto? Acabo de salir del cuarto de los niños y... -Ante la inesperada presencia de su hermano, se interrumpió de repente-. Edward, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Has decidido participar con nosotras...? -Su voz, fue perdiéndose al ver que su hermano giraba bruscamente -¡Oh, caramba! -murmuró Alice, percibiendo la tensión entre ellos-. Espero que no hayáis peleado.

Bella sonrió con dificultad, aunque el esfuerzo le tensó el rostro.

-Yo diría, más bien, que ha sido una discusión vehemente. ¿Seguiremos buscando el brazalete de esmeraldas?

-No será necesario -contestó Alice-. La búsqueda del tesoro ha terminado.

-¿Ya ha sonado la campana de plata?

-No... pero sonará. -Con aire triunfal, Alice mostró la muñeca, en la que brillaban las ricas piedras. El brazalete, demasiado recargado para una muchacha de la edad de Alice, le rodeaba la muñeca-. Lo he encontrado en el cuarto de los niños, en la cuarta muñeca que estaba en la cuna. -Hizo una pausa y preguntó, esperanzada-: ¿Crees que mamá me dejará usarlo?

Edward echó un vistazo al brazalete.

-Quizá, cuando cumplas veinticinco -dijo, en tono seco. -Vayamos abajo y anunciemos mi victoria-exclamó Alice, aferrándose al brazo de su hermano-. ¡Ven, Bella! –Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Iré después. Quisiera tener un momento a solas para ordenar mis pensamientos.

Alice empezó a discutir, pero Edward la sacó del cuarto sin echar una mirada atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa...? -le llegó, la voz amortiguada de Alice, que iba perdiéndose a medida que se alejaban.

Bella sostuvo el borde de la puerta y la cerró con cuidado. Vagó al azar por el pequeño cuarto,

sintiendo un torbellino en su interior. Edward Cullen había dicho que la amaba. Sintió cierta euforia, una euforia que muy pronto el miedo disipó.

Desde que Jacob la había dejado, sentía miedo... miedo de que no la amaran y de que eso pudiera significar que ella no era digna de amor. De arriesgar otra vez el corazón y enfrentarse con la posibilidad del dolor y el rechazo... una perspectiva que la hacía sentirse como si estuviese asomada al borde de un acantilado, a punto de caer en el vacío sin fin. Por primera vez reconoció que su proclamado amor por Jacob no era más que una excusa que ella explotó todo ese tiempo para protegerse de otras penas del corazón. Pero no podía dejar que ese miedo la dejara imposibilitada para siempre.

Se sentó ante una pequeña mesa de costura y levantó una bobina vacía, haciéndola rodar entre las manos. Cuando Edward la sujetó, hacía unos minutos, había estado a punto de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca de excitación. Había querido que la besara, que la reclamara y la poseyese con toda la pasión que ella recordaba. Humedeció la madera del carrete con el sudor de las manos y exhaló lentamente el aliento que sin darse cuenta estaba reteniendo. Era natural que se sintiera tan atraída por él, pues era muy apuesto. Pero lo que sentía por él iba mucho más allá de eso.

Había visto lo protector y cariñoso que era con la familia y cómo todos ellos confiaban en él. No era hombre que asumiera responsabilidades a la ligera, y era ferozmente leal a las personas que amaba. Recordó cómo la había rescatado la noche que ella fue a Craven's, y cómo logró convertir la espantosa experiencia en una aventura maravillosa. "Nunca hago promesas que no puedo cumplir", le había dicho, y ella no dudaba de que era cierto. Bella apretó el carrete en los puños, sintiendo que la inundaba la ansiedad. No tendría que haberlo dejado irse. Quería estar con él y decirle... ¿decirle qué?

Se llevó una mano al cabello y lo alisó, con ademán distraído, pasando un mechón detrás de la oreja. De repente, todo estaba claro, como si hubiese estado mirando la superficie ondulada de un estanque que de pronto se hubiese aquietado. Quería decirle la verdad a Edward: que soñaba con él por la noche, que últimamente pensaba en él en todo momento. Quería saber todos los secretos de él y, a su vez, contarle los propios. Se le abrieron los ojos, y se le cayó la bobina de la mano: lo amaba... y todo lo que había sentido alguna vez por Jacob le pareció borroso y fugaz como una sombra. ¿Cómo no lo comprendió antes?

Se levantó de un salto, aguijoneada por la desesperación de encontrar a Edward y hacerle comprender lo que sentía.

-Por favor, que no se haya ido aún -susurró en breve plegaria, mientras salía corriendo.

El brazalete de esmeraldas fue expuesto a la admiración de todos, y la inteligencia de Alice recibió tantos elogios que ella enrojeció de vergüenza. Comenzó a vibrar en el aire la música de la orquesta, y los Weber abrieron el baile con un tranquilo vals, invitando a los demás a imitarlos. Como no halló rastros de Bella, Edward decidió que él también podía irse. No tenía ganas de fingir el resto de la velada, mientras Bella hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Edward mandó a un criado a buscar su sombrero y su abrigo, y a otro, el coche. Sin perder tiempo, se despidió de los dueños de casa, explicándoles que tenía otro compromiso. Los Weber se decepcionaron e intentaron convencerlo de que se quedara, pero él se negó, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Fue al vestíbulo de entrada, se encasquetó el sombrero oscuro y se puso el abrigo.

El viento frío lo golpeó en la cara cuando el mayordomo abrió la pesada puerta principal. Edward salió y creyó oír una voz suave a sus espaldas.

-Mi lord.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**bueno y que tal que creen que pase ahora Bella alcanzara a Edward? **

**gracias a los nuevos lectores **

**saludos**

**pekelittrell**


	10. Chapter 10

Perplejo, descubrió que Bella lo había seguido, sin más abrigo que el vestido de seda. Le pidió al mayordomo que le abriese la puerta y rodeándose con los brazos, miró fijamente a Edward. Los ojos oscuros brillaban en su rostro pálido. Parecía angustiada y sin aliento, como si le costara esfuerzo contener un torrente de palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo. -Le apoyó una mano en el brazo, y los dedos se hundieron en la manga del abrigo-. Por favor, llévame contigo.

Era imposible. Si lo hacía, la reputación de Bella quedaría hecha harapos antes de que acabase la noche. Debía de estar desesperada para sugerir semejante cosa.

-Iré a verte mañana, en la Casa Cullen -le dijo, tratando de hacerla entrar otra vez.

Bella se resistió, negando con la cabeza, y tembló cuando una ráfaga de viento le atravesó el vestido.

-Estarán nuestras familias... no nos dejarán hablar a solas.

Edward pensó qué otro lugar privado podrían hallar en la mansión Weber, y comprendió que no lo había.

-En tu coche -propuso Bella, mientras él se quitaba el abrigo y le cubría los hombros.

-No. Si alguien te ve subir al coche conmigo...

-No me importa.

El tono era tranquilo pero obstinado.

Edward maldijo para sus adentros. Cuanto más tiempo se quedaran allí, discutiendo, más posibilidades había de que los descubriesen.

-Cinco minutos -dijo, al fin-. Después volverás adentro y te reunirás con los demás.

Ella asintió, y le castañetearon los dientes mientras Edward la hacía bajar rápidamente los peldaños y meterse en el interior a oscuras del carruaje. Con expresión impasible, el cochero cerró la portezuela que los separaba de él. Dentro del vehículo hacía frío, pero por lo menos estaban a cubierto del viento.

-Y bien -musitó, sentándose enfrente-, ¿qué es tan urgente para que estés dispuesta a estropear tu reputación?

-Tenías razón con respecto a Jacob -dijo en voz suave-. Es un canalla, y jamás debí confiar en él. Después que perdí a mi padre, y luego a Jacob, sentí como si todos los hombres que alguna vez amara de un modo u otro se alejarían de mí. No quería volver a perder nunca más a un ser amado, y traté de protegerme. Pero ahora no tengo alternativa: tengo que correr otro riesgo, o perderte a ti. -Hizo una pausa y juntó valor para decirle la verdad-. La primera vez que nos vimos empecé a amarte. No quería admitirlo... y, hasta esta noche, no he comprendido cuan profundamente te amaba. -Le brillaron los ojos y le tembló la boca-. Te amo -repitió-. Eres todo lo que alguna vez quise.

Edward ansiaba creerle, pero el orgullo y la prudencia lo contuvieron.

-No puedes estar segura de eso. En este momento, no sabes lo que es real y lo que no lo es.

Bella cubrió el espacio que los separaba y rodeó con su pequeña mano el borde duro de su mandíbula. Se inclinó hacia él y con labios pedigüeños lo besó.

-¿Esto es real? -susurró.

Edward cerró los ojos, luchando por controlarse. Estar solo con ella en este pequeño espacio íntimo era peligroso. Le puso las manos en la cintura con la intención de apartarla, pero el abrigo cayó al piso con ruido sordo y, al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo menudo envuelto en seda ya estaba en sus brazos. La vista de los hombros y la garganta desnudos fue su perdición. Se le cortó el aliento y la sangre empezó a retumbarle en los oídos.

-Te amo -repitió Bella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-. Te convenceré... Edward...

Algo salvaje y pagano se irguió dentro de ella: el deseo de poseerlo, de igualar su deseo con el de él. Como en un sueño, le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y lo dejó caer. Le besó la frente, el puente de la nariz, la superficie tersa de la mejilla, hasta que Edward emitió un sonido ahogado y se volvió para encontrar con su boca la de Bella. La besó con ardor, la boca dura, exigente, el cuerpo grande tenso contra el de ella.

Deslizó los labios por el cuello de la muchacha, gozando de la piel aterciopelada y tierna y del rápido latir del pulso. Hundió los dedos bajo la línea del escote y ahuecó la mano en torno del pecho desnudo, hasta sentir que el pezón blando se ponía tenso bajo su palma. Pareció beber con avidez el grito suave que escapó de la garganta de Bella y volvió a posar su boca en la de ella, encontrándose las lenguas en una ardiente sensación.

Bella jadeó cuando Edward la acomodó contra sus muslos duros, hasta que la masculinidad de él se ajustó íntimamente a su cuerpo. Un placer punzante creció, vertiginoso, y la muchacha tembló y se apretó contra él, hasta que Edward gimió y apartó la boca.

-Bella- pronunció con esfuerzo, aunque sus manos no dejaron de moverse sobre el trasero y las caderas de la muchacha-. No puedo soportarlo más.

Bella alzó la vista hacia él y se atrevió a apartar unos mechones que habían caído sobre su frente. El rostro del hombre estaba tenso, los ojos oscuros, brillantes de deseo.

-Ahora tienes que creerme -dijo, en tono un poco más profundo que el habitual.

Edward hizo una mueca irónica.

-Empiezo a creerte -admitió.

Bella le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho y escuchó los latidos fuertes y regulares del corazón.

-¿Estás pensando en hacerme una proposición, milord?

-Esta noche, no.

-Si lo haces, aceptaré.

De súbito, Edward rió y le besó el hueco suave debajo de la oreja.

-Mozuela impaciente. No puedes aceptar antes de que yo te haga la propuesta.

-¿Cuándo? -insistió.

Edward le alzó la barbilla, contempló el rostro sonrojado, los ojos que brillaban divertidos.

-Cuando esté convencido de que estás segura de lo que quieres.

-Te he dicho...

La silenció con un beso breve y se inclinó para recoger el abrigo y cubrirla.

-Tienes que volver al baile -murmuró-. Si tenemos un poco de suerte, no advertirán tu ausencia.

Cuando Renee Swan, Bella y los Cullen regresaban a la casa, después del baile de los Weber, Renee bullía de agradables especulaciones. Al principio, cuando advirtió la presencia odiada de Jacob Black en la fiesta, la invadió un temor enfermizo de que se pegara a Bella y monopolizara la atención de su hija durante el resto de la velada. Pero vio que la muchacha no demostraba ningún interés por él y que no bailaron una sola pieza juntos. Quizás al fin Bella hubiese terminado con Jacob y madurado lo suficiente para no dejarse engañar por esa clase de encanto pegajoso. Y, si era así, quizá pudiese considerar a Edward Cullen bajo una nueva luz.

Demasiado excitada e inquieta para dormir, Renee fue a la planta baja después que todos se acostaron. Decidió beber un jerez y reflexionar a solas sobre los cambios que había percibido en su hija. Lo que más deseaba era que Bella encontrase un buen hombre para casarse y algún día formara su propia familia. Fue sigilosamente a la biblioteca y descubrió, complacida, que todavía ardían unas ascuas en la chimenea. Acercándose al aparador, se sirvió una pequeña copa de vino a fin de calentarse junto a la chimenea. Suspirando de placer y de soledad, alzó la copa en un brindis:

-Tengo la sensación de que todo saldrá bien, Charlie -dijo en voz queda-. Bella está madurando, convirtiéndose en una mujer sensata. Estarías orgulloso de ella, querido mío.

-En efecto, lo estaría.

Una voz desde la oscuridad la asustó tanto que casi se desmayó. Renee giró con brusquedad, volcando el vino en la alfombra. Vio la silueta de Phil Cullen, sentado en la silla de respaldo alto. Tenía en la mano una copa de coñac y bebía lentamente.

Renee enrojeció de vergüenza:

-¡Cómo se atreve a espiarme!

-Como cualquier miembro de la familia podrá informarle, vengo aquí todas las noches, a terminar el día con un coñac.

-Usted bebe demasiado.

-En efecto -respondió, sin inmutarse, y se levantó para quitarle la copa de los dedos insensibles-. Permítame que vuelva a llenar su copa, lady Swan. Jerez, ¿verdad?

-No hace falta.

Sin hacerle caso, fue hasta el aparador y sirvió jerez de un botellón de cristal.

-Ahora que vamos a formar parte de la misma familia -comentó-, creo que se impone una tregua. Por favor, siéntese conmigo y disfrute del fuego.

-No tenía intenciones de invadir su ceremonia privada, lord Cullen.

-Para mí será un placer contar con su compañía, señora. Pese a su lengua punzante, usted reanima un poco el ambiente.

-¿Cómo puedo resistir semejante halago? -comentó Renee, irónica, recibiendo la copa.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la del hombre y acomodó decorosamente los pliegues de su vestido, hasta que quedó perfecto.

Phil la observaba con expresión indescifrable.

-¿Suele hablar con su difunto esposo, señora?

-De tanto en tanto. -Le lanzó una mirada desafiante-. Pero a veces me resulta reconfortante.

-Quizá yo debería tratar de hablar con mi esposa Audrey. -Esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Aunque ha estado observándome desde el cielo los últimos dos años, sospecho que le encantaría darme una buena regañina.

-Tengo entendido que murió de una fiebre.

Phil asintió y bebió un gran trago.

-¿Y su esposo?

-El corazón. -Se interrumpió y luego agregó, vacilante-: Había pensado envejecer junto a él. Jamás esperé perderlo tan pronto.

-Sí. -Por primera vez, intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión, y Renee notó que Phil Cullen tenía unos ojos muy bellos, de un intenso tono café oscuro-. Ahora que alguien se va a hacer cargo de su hija -dijo, marcando las palabras-, ¿cómo ve usted su propio futuro, señora?

-Pienso pasar el resto de mi vida en paz, en el campo.

-Qué interesante -comentó en tono seco, haciendo girar el licor en la copa.

-¿Y cuáles son sus planes, milord? ¿Vivir en casa de su hermano el resto de su vida?

La expresión de Phil fue divertida y colérica a la vez.

-No, mi pequeña amiga de lengua punzante. Cuando esté listo, me instalaré en mi propia casa. Por ahora, deseo la compañía de la familia de Carlisle.

Renee se arrepintió de inmediato de su comentario irritante.

-Lo entiendo -le dijo-. Estoy segura de que es muy difícil vivir solo... y ellos son personas maravillosas, cada uno a su manera.

La frase conciliadora lo hizo sonreír.

-Me gustaría hacerle una invitación, señora.

Renee se puso tensa, pensando que podría tratarse de una proposición tan insultante como la que le había hecho cuando ella acababa de llegar a la Casa Cullen.

-Cada vez que lo desee -continuó-, podría acompañarme con la copa de la noche.

Renee indicó aceptación con un gesto y lo miró con timidez sobre el borde de la copa de cristal.

-Quizá lo haga alguna noche... si usted promete ser amable.

-Puedo hacerlo-dijo, sonriéndole... no del modo insolente en que solía hacerlo, sino con un brillo amistoso en los ojos.

A la misma Renee le sorprendió haber aceptado la propuesta de Phil Cullen no una sino varias veces, hasta que se convirtió en una costumbre acompañarlo todas las noches. El resto de la familia no sabía nada de esos encuentros clandestinos y, por tácito acuerdo, mantuvieron en secreto la naciente amistad. De algún modo, las conversaciones pasaron de las reminiscencias de los respectivos cónyuges fallecidos a temas más íntimos, y hablaron de sus infancias, de sus sentimientos personales, gustos y repulsiones.

En la tranquila oscuridad, sólo iluminada por un modesto fuego, a Renee le fue fácil revelarle cosas de sí misma que jamás le habría dicho a plena luz del día. Del mismo modo, Phil se mostró amistoso y le mostró una parte privada de sí mismo que pocos privilegiados conocían. Era muy diferente del marido de Renee. Charlie había sido un caballero en todo momento, tranquilo y refinado, con el carácter más dulce del mundo. Phil, en cambio, le contaba historias de su pasado plenas de color y, a veces, hasta algo precoces. Poseía una veta de masculinidad terrenal que la intrigaba tanto como la impresionaba.

Renee descubrió que disfrutaba mucho de esos encuentros privados. Y, sin embargo, dos noches atrás había llegado a la conclusión de que esa intimidad estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Se había entusiasmado tanto con la descripción de París, ciudad que ella siempre soñara con visitar, que exclamó, sin pensarlo:

-¡Oh, cómo me gustaría verlo!

-Algún día se lo mostraré -respondió Phil, con aire tan despreocupado como si se tratara de un lugar ubicado al final de la calle y no en un país extranjero.

Cuando se separaron, Renee pasó toda la noche preguntándose que había querido decir. ¿Insinuó con ello que viajarían juntos? ¿Sería posible que la incluyese en la misma categoría que sus amigas ligeras de cascos? Seguramente supondría que ella era una viuda hambrienta de amor. Bien, no podía permitir que ese malentendido se prolongara. La noche anterior se había quedado en su propio cuarto en lugar de reunirse con él a conversar, y pasó horas esperando dormirse.

Por la mañana, se encontró con Phil cuando los dos se dirigían a la escalinata principal, a la hora del desayuno. La mujer se detuvo en cuanto lo vio, sintiéndose sobremanera incómoda.

-Lady Swan -dijo el caballero, con expresión inescrutable-. Anoche no se reunió conmigo abajo.

Renee se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y contestó, incómoda:

-Sí, me... me pareció que nuestras conversaciones se habían vuelto demasiado personales y decidí poner punto final a nuestras veladas compartidas.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y la observó largo rato.

-Entiendo.

Renee se sintió impulsada a explicarse:

-Yo disfruto de nuestras charlas, milord. De hecho, las espero con impaciencia todas las noches, pero...

Se interrumpió, sin saber cómo seguir.

El hombre se acercó y le tomó la mano, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Sus dedos largos y tibios envolvieron los de ella en un apretón turbador.

-Lady Swan -dijo, sin alzar la voz-, por favor, dígame si la he ofendido de alguna manera.

-Desde luego que no -respondió.

De pronto se quedó sin aliento. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, el perfume de Phil le llegó a la nariz, en una mezcla sutil de sándalo y cigarros que ya le resultaba agradablemente familiar.

Phil miró la mano de la mujer, la piel pálida en contraste con la suya propia. Con voz insólitamente tierna y eligiendo las palabras con enorme cuidado, le dijo:

-Señora, permítame asegurarle que tengo por usted gran consideración. Aprecio sus confidencias, así como espero que usted aprecie las mías.

-Por supuesto-logró decir Renee, levantando la vista hacia él.

En lo profundo, los ojos del hombre eran oscuros y cálidos.

-No me prive de su compañía, señora. Echaría mucho de menos ver su rostro al fin de cada día.

Renee se ruborizó como una escolar. Le dirigió una breve señal de asentimiento y tomó el brazo que le ofrecía para acompañarla al desayuno. Le pasó una idea por la cabeza: ¿objetaría Charlie que se uniera a un hombre como este? Echando un vistazo al perfil fuerte de Phil Cullen, llegó a la conclusión de que no. Incluso le habría agradado. Phil era un buen hombre, aunque un poco áspero y burlón. Pero por dentro era bueno y honrado: lo que lo había vuelto tan agrio era la soledad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**bien aqui les dejo mas historia el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo **

**saludos y gracias por leerme**

**pekelittrell**


	11. Chapter 11

Poco después de la fiesta de los Weber, Bella, Alice y los demás Cullen asistieron a un día de picnic y paseo en barco por el Támesis, invitados por amigos de la familia. Era un claro día de primavera, y la brisa fresca soplaba sobre el agua agitando los coloridos banderines de los barcos. Las mujeres comieron finas rebanadas de asado y una variedad de ensaladas, mientras que muchos de los hombres ocupaban varios barcos.

-¿Dónde están Edward, el tío Phil y papá? -preguntó Alice, paseándose con Bella junto a una hilera de coloridas tiendas-. ¿Estarán ya en alguno de los barcos?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que aún están en el muelle, enzarzados en una discusión política, en medio de un gran grupo.

Alice lanzó una exclamación despectiva.

-Una vez Edward me dijo que cuando un hombre finge discutir sobre política, lo que en realidad hace es hablar de mujeres.

Bella sonrió.

-No me asombraría.

Vio entre las tiendas un blanco para tirar con arco y observó que algunas mujeres tiraban flechas con habilidad, disparando hacia los blancos rellenos de heno.

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo? -le preguntó Alice, al verla interesada-. No es tan difícil como parece.

Durante una media hora, Alice trató de enseñarle a Bella el arte del tiro con arco, y las dos rieron de buena gana al ver las flechas de Bella caer en cualquier parte. Cuando hubo fallado al blanco tantas veces como acertó, entregó el arco a Alice con sonrisa torcida.

-Será mejor que me detenga, antes de que atraviese a alguien. -Llevó una mano al silbato pintado que había decidido usar ese día en el cuello-. Lo llevo para que me dé suerte, pero me temo que no ha sido muy efectivo. Gracias a Dios, una no necesita el arco para la vida cotidiana.

-Pero es divertido. -Alice tendió el arco y apuntó con cuidado. En ese mismo momento, vio con el rabillo del ojo a un joven apuesto que se le acercaba y soltó la flecha, fallando a sabiendas-. Lord Whitlock -dijo, con aire tímido-, ¿no quisiera enseñarme a mejorar la puntería? No puedo lograrlo sola.

Bella tuvo ganas de reír. Alice era muy hábil con el arco y podía dar en el centro del blanco cada vez que se le antojaba.

-Creo que iré a hacerle compañía a mi madre -dijo Bella, sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

Cruzando detrás de una tienda, disfrutó de la brisa fresca que le daba en la cara y la garganta. Llevaba puesto un vestido de lana azul y una capa ligera, el cabello oscuro peinado en una trenza y sujeto en la nuca.

-Bella.

Al oír la voz de un hombre se dio la vuelta. Para su asombro, vio a Jacob Black de pie ante ella. Estaba vestido con ropa oscura y corbata de seda negra, con un alfiler de oro adornado con un diamante. Los pantalones eran demasiado ajustados y destacaban el bulto de su masculinidad, como si fuese un pavo real exhibiendo su plumaje.

Bella alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a verte -dijo.

En los labios de la joven se formó una sonrisa despectiva, y pretendió seguir su camino sin agregar palabra, pero él la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

-No pensarás alejarte de mí -le dijo-. Si todas las mujeres de Londres me desean.

Asombrada ante la vanidad del sujeto, Bella sacudió la cabeza y forcejeó para soltarse. Pero él no la soltó.

-Es todo un logro -comentó- atrapar a un Cullen. Tiene toda la riqueza y el prestigio social que una mujer podría desear. ¿Sabe, acaso, que primero fuiste mía, querida?

-Nunca fui tuya.

-Eso puede solucionarse -repuso.

Antes de que Bella pudiese reaccionar, le tapó la boca con la mano y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. La empujó hacia delante con una rapidez sorprendente, mientras la muchacha forcejeaba. Jacob la empujó más allá de la fila de árboles, fuera de la vista del grupo. Había un coche de alquiler esperando, en un camino cercano. Bella pensó, aturdida, que oía a Alice llamándola, pero podía no ser otra cosa que el eco de su propio corazón latiendo desordenadamente.

Sin miramientos, Jacob la metió dentro del coche e hizo señas al cochero de que partiese. El vehículo arrancó con una sacudida y avanzó veloz por la calle, alejándola de su familia y de sus amigos. Dejándose caer en el asiento de enfrente de Jacob, Bella jadeó de indignación y de temor.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Jacob tenía tal expresión de complacencia consigo mismo que era enloquecedor.

-Es simple, querida -repuso con calma-. Quiero batirme a duelo con Cullen.

Lo miró, perpleja.

-¿Por qué?

-Debes de haberte enterado de que estoy labrándome cierta fama en Londres. Toda persona importante ha oído hablar de mí, pero todavía no consigo el respeto que merezco. Los hombres como Cullen me miran con altivez y dicen, con desdén, que no soy compañía digna de ellos. Y a mí se me ha ocurrido un plan para corregir esa situación.

-¿Raptarme a mí?

-Exacto. Cuando se divulgue que te he deshonrado, Cullen me retará a duelo. Me he vuelto bastante diestro con la espada, ¿sabes? He estudiado con los mejores maestros de esgrima del continente. Ya he matado a un hombre en duelo, este año, un pequeño caballero que se sintió obligado a defender el honor de su esposa. -Una sonrisa fanfarrona le cruzó el rostro-. Cuando venza a alguien tan rico y respetado como Cullen, todos me temerán y me admirarán... y seré el más aclamado de Londres.

Bella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Vas a deshónrame y a herir o matar al hombre que amo, ¿sólo para realzar tu reputación? ¡Dios mío, esto no es un juego, Jacob!

-La vida es un juego -replicó él con ligereza.

-Tú no eres un hombre -le dijo Bella, entre dientes-. Eres un pavo cobarde. ¡Atacar a una mujer que una vez dijiste amar es lomas bajo, lo más rastrero...!

-Yo te amé. -Rió, y movió la cabeza, como si se dirigiese a una niña-. Bella, ¿no entiendes nada de la naturaleza de los hombres? Todo lo que dije te lo dije en serio.

-¿Y por qué me hiciste promesas que nunca cumpliste? ¿Por qué tuviste que decir que me querías y después no volver a buscarme?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Pasó el tiempo... y olvidé que eras una criatura tan encantadora. Pero te quise a mi modo.

-¿A tu modo? -repitió Bella, estupefacta. Una carcajada amarga se le escapó de la garganta-. ¡Dios mío, qué tonta fui! -Lo miró con una expresión de furia helada tan intensa que la sonrisa de él se esfumó-. Llévame de vuelta.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

Bella habló con voz muy suave:

-Si le haces alguna clase de daño a lord Cullen, me cercioraré de que pagues por ello. Y, si lo provocas para que te rete a duelo y él no te mata... yo lo haré. Te lo juro por mi vida.

Jacob la miró, sorprendido, y rió:

-¡Qué chica sedienta de sangre! Jamás sospeché que fueses tan apasionada. Eso promete momentos muy agradables.

Bella se reclinó en el asiento y rogó en silencio que Alice hubiese visto a Jacob haciéndola entrar por la fuerza en el carruaje.

Renee hablaba con un grupo de amigas, cuando la sorprendió ver llegar a Alice Cullen con el rostro pálido y tenso, llamándola aparte.

-Tía Renee -dijo, en un murmullo apremiante-, ha ocurrido algo malo. Se trata de Bella... Creo que está en problemas.

Renee se congeló, oprimida por un repentino presagio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dímelo pronto, Alice!

-Hace un minuto, la he visto marcharse del picnic con alguien.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con tu hermano?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, con expresión afligida.

-Un hombre de cabello oscuro. Tengo la impresión de que era lord Black. La metió de prisa en un coche de alquiler y, cuando los llamé, no me hicieron caso.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Renee, palideciendo. Era evidente que Black pondría a Bella en una situación comprometida. Había que resolver la cuestión en forma rápida y discreta-. Alice, tienes que encontrar a tu hermano y decírselo inmediatamente.

-Sí, tía Renee .

Alice se apresuró a obedecer.

Renee se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, helada de terror por su hija, sin poder creer que hubiese sucedido semejante desastre. Al cabo de unos minutos, vio que un hombre se acercaba a ella. Miró hacia arriba y lanzó un sonido inarticulado al ver el semblante inescrutable de Phil Cullen.

-Lord Black se ha llevado a Bella-empezó a decir, con voz insegura, pero él le aferró la mano en un apretón tranquilizador.

-Estaba con Edward cuando Alice se lo contó -dijo, sin alterarse.

Fueron hasta un grupo de árboles donde podían conversar sin ser observados-. Todo saldrá bien, Renee.

Edward ha ido tras ellos, y él se ocupará de su hija.

-Si Jacob Black ha mancillado a mi hija, yo... lo mataré -susurró.

-Yo lo mataré por ti -dijo Phil, sin rastro de burla.

Lo sintió tan fuerte, tan capaz y preocupado por ellas que Renee casi perdió el control de sus emociones.

-Pensé que, por fin, lord Black estaba fuera de nuestras vidas.

Phil frunció el entrecejo.

-Jamás habría imaginado que Bella tuviese el poco criterio para salir con un tipo como Black.

-¡Es una buena chica! -estalló Renee, en una explosión de ira, defendiendo a su hija-. La he educado en los más elevados principios morales, y siempre se ha comportado con honestidad y sin egoísmo.

-Le resbalaban lágrimas por las mejillas-. Y, si no lo crees, tú y tu familia podéis iros al infierno.

Phil la atrajo a sus brazos, estrechándola contra su ancho pecho.

-Te creo -le dijo, en el mismo tono que usaría para consolar a una niña asustada-. Calma, Renee. La has educado magníficamente... es casi tan perfecta como tú. Calma, no llores.

Pero Renee no se molestó en contener las lágrimas. Por primera vez en todos los años desde que su esposo había muerto, permitía que un hombre la abrazara, la calmara... y se sintió muy bien.

-Estás tratando de hacerme pasar por tonta -dijo, en tono desdichado-. Estoy segura de que no me consideras perfecta.

Phil le pasó los nudillos por la mejilla mojada y atrapó un par de lágrimas.

-Después te diré exactamente lo que opino, Renee. Después que tu hija haya regresado a salvo, tú y yo sostendremos una larga conversación.

-¿Respecto de qué?

-Entre otras cosas, esto.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese reaccionar, inclinó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca con un beso devastador. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Renee estaba tan estupefacta que casi no podía hablar.

-T-tú -tartamudeó- eres el hombre más ofensivo que jamás... traer a colación una cosa así, en este momento...

-Sí, lo sé. -Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo-. Ten, suénate la nariz.

Renee le obedeció, mirándolo con los ojos redondos como platos.

-Eres imposible, Phil -le dijo, con voz ahogada por el pañuelo-. Mi hija tenía razón: te urge reformarte.

-Únicamente que lo hagas tú -dijo, estrechándola-. No te preocupes -murmuró-. Edward llegará a tiempo.

-Apártate de la ventanilla -le dijo Jacob a Bella cuando miró hacia fuera-. No hay nada que ver... y nadie te ayudará.

Bella no le hizo caso y se asomó por la ventanilla del coche cerrado, mirando el tráfico que los seguía. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que un caballo con su jinete se aproximaban a todo galope, acortando rápidamente la distancia. Pensó que debía de ser Edward y gritó, agitando desesperada el brazo para llamar su atención. De repente, sintió que Jacob la tironeaba del brazo, haciéndola meterse otra vez dentro del carruaje. Bella cayó sobre el asiento y miró al hombre con satisfacción:

-Estabas equivocado -dijo, agitada-. Viene a buscarme... y él te hará pagar lo que has hecho.

Comprendiendo que iba a perder la oportunidad de forzarla, Jacob dio unos golpes impacientes en el techo, para alertar al cochero.

-No detenga el coche por ningún motivo -gritó.

Pero, en menos de un minuto, se oyeron gritos y el retumbar de los cascos del caballo, y las ruedas comenzaron a aminorar la marcha. Bella intentó mirar otra vez por la ventanilla, pero Jacob la hizo sentarse de un tirón.

-¡No te muevas! -le ordenó.

El coche se detuvo y se balanceó, y pronto la portezuela se abría con violencia. Bella forcejeó para salir, abalanzándose hacia el hombre que metió la mano en el interior para sacarla. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al sentir el brazo firme de Edward que la sujetaba por la cintura y la depositaba sobre el suelo.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo, llorosa, arrojándose en sus brazos. Edward la estrechó, con un apretón tan fuerte y fugaz que casi la aplastó, y la examinó con la vista-. Estoy bien -le dijo, sonriéndole.

Estiró una mano hacia el rostro de Edward para asegurarse de que era real. Era Edward... pero tenía una expresión que no le había visto nunca, tan helada y asesina que la hizo encogerse. Los ojos cafés ahora era negros, eran duros como el hielo cuando observó a Jacob bajar del coche.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció y rompió el silencio con voz trémula:

-Quiere... batirse a duelo contigo.

Jacob intentó componer una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Yo diría que ha habido suficiente provocación para eso, ¿usted no, Cullen?

-No habrá ningún duelo -dijo Edward, sin alzar la voz-. Aunque me encantaría cortarlo en tiras, no quiero ver destrozada la reputación de ella.

-Entonces ¿cómo solucionaremos esto...?

Antes de que terminara la oración, Edward se le acercó en una sola zancada. Sus puños aterrizaron en la cara de Jacob con duro ritmo de masacre, mientras el otro gritaba y trataba de defenderse. Se trabaron en combate y cayeron a un lado del camino, maldiciendo y alborotando. Edward aporreó la cabeza de Jacob contra el suelo y siguió golpeándolo sin piedad, sin detenerse ni cuando el otro comenzó a perder la conciencia.

Bella se precipitó hacia él, llamándolo.

-¡Por favor, Edward, tienes que detenerte!

Edward se detuvo, respirando agitado y mirando la cara castigada de Jacob.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella jamás -dijo, con voz dura- o terminaré lo que he empezado ahora.

-Jamás -graznó Jacob, entreabriendo los ojos.

Edward se limpió los puños manchados de sangre en la chaqueta de Jacob y se levantó. El otro se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar sentado, gimiendo mientras se tocaba la cara con cuidado.

-Sabía que vendrías por mí -dijo Bella, con sonrisa trémula.

Edward la miró sin expresión y la llevó hasta el coche. La joven obedeció la señal de subir al coche y se preguntó porqué tenía esa expresión tan adusta.

-No volveré al picnic -dijo-. Tendrás que volver sola.

-¿Qué? –Bella estaba absolutamente confundida-. Pareces enfadado conmigo. Edward, no creerás que es mi culpa, ¿no? ¡No puedes creer que he venido con él por mi voluntad!

-No sé qué creer -dijo él con frialdad.

-¡Te amo a ti, no a Jacob!

-Hace poco, habrías dado cualquier cosa por estar con él.

-Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Pensé que lo habías entendido. -Se apeó del carruaje mientras Edward se dirigía hacia el potro castaño en el que había llegado-. ¿A dónde vas?

-No sé -le dijo, sobre el hombro -. En este momento, tampoco me importa.

Herida, temerosa, angustiada, Bella intentó pensar cómo convencerlo de que se quedara con ella. Tenía que hacerle entender cuánto lo amaba, lo quería, hasta tal punto que jamás habría ido a ningún lado con Jacob Black por su voluntad.

-Tienes que escucharme...

-Ahora no estoy de humor.

Sin poder creerlo, vio cómo sujetaba las riendas del caballo y montaba sin esfuerzo.

-¡Edward! -gritó, pero pareció que él no la escuchaba.

De inmediato, recordó el silbato que llevaba colgado del cuello. Una vez le había prometido acudir a ella cuando lo soplara. Manipuló con torpeza el objeto hasta que consiguió llevárselo a los labios. Sopló con todas sus fuerzas, emitiendo un sonido agudo y penetrante.

AI oírlo, Edward se detuvo y giró lentamente la cabeza, hasta que las miradas de ambos se toparon. Bella no se atrevió a respirar mientras él se le acercaba. Edward la miró con expresión frustrada, colérica, y con un extraño toque de diversión.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Estar a solas contigo.

Se produjo un silencio tenso.

-Después -dijo al fin Edward.

-Ahora -insistió ella con suavidad.

La contempló un momento y, por fin, tendió una mano hacia abajo y Bella se aferró a la muñeca.

Edward atrapó el brazo de ella con los dedos y tiró de ella y la depositó en la montura, delante de él.

Al sentir el brazo de él abrazándola, sujetándola con firmeza mientras hacía avanzar al caballo con la presión de los muslos, el alivio desbordó a Bella. Los minutos siguientes ninguno habló, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos y dudas. Al terminar el corto trayecto, Edward condujo al caballo ante una elegante casa de fachada palatina, de color marfil.

-¿Es tuya? -preguntó Bella.

Edward asintió. Se apeó y la ayudó a desmontar. Apareció un criado y se llevó el caballo, mientras Edward conducía a la muchacha al interior, llevándola del codo con mano firme. Dentro estaba fresco, con las paredes pintadas de color crema y amarillo claro, con muebles franceses y cortinas de color borgoña y dorado. Bella tuvo la fugaz impresión de un mayordomo imperturbable y un par de criados que se dedicaron discretamente a sus tareas, sin revelar la más mínima sorpresa de que el patrón hubiese llevado a una muchacha sin otra compañía.

Edward la llevó a su suite privada, que consistía en un recibidor decorado de color crema y azul pizarra y un dormitorio que se veía desde la puerta.

-¿Y bien?

La miró de soslayo arqueando una ceja y esperó a que hablase. Pero la expresión expectante, un tanto burlona, se esfumó cuando Bella se quitó la capa y se desabrochó el botón superior del vestido. Los nervios le entorpecieron los dedos, pero siguió con el segundo botón y luego el siguiente. Se detuvo a ver si él la observaba y comprobó que contaba con toda su atención.

-Jacob me obligó a irme con él -dijo, desabrochando otro botón-. Ocurrió tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de avisar a nadie. No pude elegir. -La parte superior del vestido empezó a deslizársele de los hombros. Sacó con cuidado la cinta azul del cuello y dejó caer el silbato al suelo-. Jacob es un hombre vano, cruel y superficial, y yo fui una tonta por haber imaginado alguna vez que lo amaba. Tú eres el único que quiero... el único hombre en quien confío y a quien deseo. -Sacó los brazos del corpiño, y la parte superior de su cuerpo quedó ataviada sólo con una fina camisa que revelaba la sombra del hueco entre los pechos y los pezones erguidos.

La mirada de Edward estaba clavada en ella.

Al advertir que a Edward le costaba respirar, Bella se animó a quitarse las horquillas que le sujetaban el cabello. Este cayó como un río de seda negra sobre sus hombros y onduló en su cintura.

-Quiero demostrarte qué es lo que siento por ti, de modo que no queden dudas -dijo-. A partir de hoy, ya no las habrá.

Edward atravesó la habitación y estrechó el cuerpo menudo entre sus brazos, aplastando esa presencia suave y sedosa contra su cuerpo duro, excitado. Bajó la cabeza hasta el hueco del hombro y depositó un beso allí.

-Bella-dijo con voz ronca-, mi dulce amor... no tienes porqué hacerlo.

-¿Por fin me crees?

-Sí. -Exhaló un largo suspiro y le pasó la mano por el cabello resplandeciente-. No tienes que demostrar nada. -Se interrumpió, y agregó, de mala gana-: Podemos esperar hasta estar casados.

-Si es una proposición, acepto -susurró, besándole la oreja.

Audaz, le llevó la mano de él a su pecho, sobre la fina tela de la enagua.

Edward emitió un sonido amortiguado y acarició el redondo pecho, en una caricia tierna y ardiente. Su boca se curvó en una mueca de burla hacia sí mismo.

-Que el diablo espere -musitó, bajando del todo el vestido y quitándole la enagua.

Bella tembló de excitación, desnuda ante él, y un rubor la cubrió de la cabeza a los pies. Edward apretó su boca contra la de ella, y sus manos recorrieron las curvas pálidas de los pechos y de las caderas. Impaciente, se quitó su propia ropa, la tiró al suelo y alzó a Bella en los brazos. La llevó hasta el dormitorio, la depositó sobre el cobertor de terciopelo y estiró su largo cuerpo junto al de ella. Le cubrió de besos los pechos, mordisqueando los picos sensibles y metiéndolos en su boca hasta el fondo. Temblando de placer, Bella siguió con las manos el contorno de los músculos de su espalda y se apretó estrechamente contra él, maravillada de la belleza y la fuerza del cuerpo de Edward. El le murmuraba palabras tiernas y alabanzas mientras le hacía el amor, luchando por contener la pasión.

-Hace tanto tiempo que te deseaba, Bella... me he esforzado tanto por tener paciencia...

-Ya no hace falta que tengas paciencia-susurró ella, tocándole el pecho.

Era duro y terso como mármol, tibio bajo sus manos pequeñas. Sintió el latido de su corazón y se asombró de afectarlo tan hondamente. La mano de Edward acarició su estómago, bajando hacia la suavidad entre los muslos, y a Bella se le cortó el aliento cuando sintió allí la caricia íntima de los dedos. Los ojos del hombre eran estanques de luz verde y le sostenía la mirada mientras la acariciaba de maneras que jamás habría imaginado posibles. Le separó los muslos, y sus caderas descendieron sobre ella y empezó a penetrarla. Sintió un tanteo húmedo y duro en el centro mismo y luego un impulso profundo. Dolorida y sorprendida, se arqueó, pero Edward le murmuró y la besó, calmándola, hasta que la sintió relajarse debajo de él.

Estaban unidos por completo, cuerpos y corazones tan apretados que parecían uno solo y no dos. Bella le enlazó los brazos al cuello y se rindió por entero a él.

Edward contempló el rostro pequeño y le apartó el cabello con mano insegura. Se hundió más en ella e inició un ritmo que la hizo abrir los labios, maravillada. Se aferró a él, retorciéndose, alzándose, sintiendo que el anhelo crecía en ella, abriéndose más para él, hasta que la tensión se quebró en un orgasmo de vibrante poderío.

Mucho tiempo después, se removió entre los brazos de Edward y dijo, adormilada:

-Nuestras familias deben de estar preocupadas. Tenemos que ir...

Edward la besó en la frente:

-Te he comprometido.

-Sin remedio -admitió Bella, haciendo dibujos al azar en el pecho de él. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-, Espero que, por fin, te hayas convencido de lo mucho que te amo.

-Convénceme otra vez -susurró, y la abrazó.

-Estás preciosa -dijo Renee , enjugándose los ojos con un pañuelo de encaje.

Esperaban juntas en un salón pequeño, en la parte de atrás de la iglesia, mientras los invitados a la boda se acomodaban. Bella se alisó las faldas del vestido de novia, confeccionado con capas de delicada seda blanca y trencilla de plata. El escote y las mangas abollonadas estaban terminadas con toques de plata y el velo era una capa simple de seda transparente, sujeta al pelo con rosas blancas.

-Sospecho que pronto harás lo mismo que yo, con el tío Phil -dijo Bella.

-Eso está por verse -repuso Renee, con aire remilgado.

Bella rió.

-Todos saben que los dos os adoráis, mamá. Espero que no lo hagas esperar demasiado.

Renee le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Creo que nos llevamos bien -admitió-. Y me alegra que le hayas pedido que recorra el pasillo contigo, en el lugar de tu padre, Bella.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Renee fue a entreabrirla. La abrió de lado para dejar pasar a Phil Cullen, que estaba increíblemente apuesto con una chaqueta oscura, formal, y pantalones de color crema.

Phil sonrió, al ver a Bella con su atavío nupcial.

-Mi sobrino quedará tan obnubilado por tu belleza que casi no podrá hablar.

-Más le valdrá hablar -dijo Bella, con ceño burlón-, Por lo menos, para decir sí.

-Edward me ha pedido que te trajera esto.

Le entregó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Bella la recibió, sorprendida. Nada podía complacerla más que el regalo de bodas que ya le había dado: la promesa de recuperar el patrimonio familiar y devolverle su antiguo esplendor. Cuando se lo dijo, se arrojó en sus brazos, encantada.

-Si supieras cuánto he soñado con ver Swan Hall como alguna vez fue -le había dicho, derramando besos sobre la cara de Edward-. Es lo más maravilloso que podría haber deseado... bueno, la segunda cosa más maravillosa.

-¿Cuál es la primera? -preguntó Edward, con suavidad.

-Tú -le respondió con una sonrisa, mirándolo con ojos resplandecientes.

Mientras Bella abría la caja, Phil observó a Renee con evidente admiración. Recorrió con la mirada su silueta esbelta, ataviada con un vestido de seda color amarillo pálido.

-No podría decir cuál de las dos es más hermosa -murmuró.

Renee puso los ojos en blanco.

-Debe de estar fallándote la vista.

Bella miró el contenido de la caja y lo sacó: era un silbato de oro macizo, cubierto de diamantes, colgado de una larga cadena de oro. Sonrió y, al comprender su significado, lo besó en un impulso.

-Qué adorno tan insólito -dijo Renee , mirándolo intrigada-. Pero no pensarás ponértelo encima con el vestido de novia, querida, ¿verdad?

-Lo llevaré junto con las flores, para que me dé suerte. –Bella levantó las flores y pasó el brazo por el de Phil-. Estoy lista -dijo, y su madre la abrazó, antes de salir para unirse a la congregación.

Esperando con Phil en el fondo de la iglesia, Bella le dijo en voz queda:

-Espero que tengas intenciones honestas con respecto a mi madre, tío Phil.

-Me temo que sí -le confesó-. Parece que los varones Cullen tenemos cierta fascinación por las mujeres Swan.

-Gracias al cielo -dijo, sonriendo, y fue caminando con él hasta el altar, donde Edward la esperaba.

FIN

**Y asi llegamos al final mil gracias a todas las que leyeron el FF los que lo añadieron a Favoritos, alertas o dejaron algún RR**

**isabel20**** - ****Molly.M94**** - ****Reneesme1510**** - ****Masako-san**** - ****eccaza**** - ****Aina-art**** - ****Lau Masen**** - ****Bellz-22**** - ****Ale74**** - ****- ****KETSIA**** - ****Jhessy123**** - ****Lerch Masen**** - ****lililullaby**** - ****Lyannette Zoe Cullen**** – ****LIZA RIVERA**** - ****madeki**** - ****masen-saenz**** - ****NccM**** - ****noelhia**** - ****perl rose swan**** - ****whisper by angel's**** - ****xikiss cullen**** - ****Yuli Cullen Belikov**** - ****Aime Cullen**** - ****ALnewmoon**** - ****Cathaysa**** - ****darkny**** - ****ivelita cullen**** - ****luciacarolina**** - ****tatyrathbone**

**No se si me falte alguien si es asi discúlpenme**

**Gracias y nos leemos después**

**Pekelittrell**


End file.
